Minion Family
by Pricat
Summary: The minions and minion pups are facing new adventures and fun but stil, a close knit family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is a story that goes on from Christmas Minions as it involves our favourite Minion family and their pups having adventures and fun.**

**It's the first day of Mijion scholl for some of the pups like Mark's Newley adopted pup Nicholas and Bloom, Sulley's new sister.**

**I hope people like MinionFan4Ever like**

* * *

It was after the Christmas break and in the Gru house, the minion pups were up as they were starting minion school but new pups had joined the family like Nick and Bloom but the girls were starting school again after Christmas break, but the girls were seeing the pups excited but saw Bloom scared since she would be in first grade, and her cousins were in pre-school or in kindergarten like Kai, Kenai and Sulley plusvNick woukd be in kindergarten, which made Bloom sad.

"Aww sweetie it'll be okay, plus we can have fun when you get home." Pricatvtold her.

They saw Sulley ready for school dressed in her Elsa dress making Chomper chuckle because it was cute knowingbthevteacher wanted to talk to him and Pricat but Kevin saw Mark stick his tongue out at him.

"Comevand get me, fuzzbball." Mark said as Kevin growled.

"Uncle Mark is grinding Dad's beans again!" Kiko told Bloom.

"He does itva lot?" Bloom asked as Kiko nodded.

"Yes, but even though he gets on our nerves, he's family." Kiko said as they were going to school but Bloom was anxious.

Kiko knew that Bloom was in first grade but she was in third grade while Jewel was in fourth grade.

She knew they could hang out at recess but hoped there weren't any bullies in Bloom's class.

* * *

At the Gru house, Pricat was in the kitchen making an ice cream sundae for Bloom when she got home from school, plus she was anxious in case she had a rough day, but Gru understood because he was going off on a mission so Lucy was home, but the Minions were busy working on things to help Gru or their own projects, but Kevin noticed Mark was quiet.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Kevin said.

Mark blushed because he was worried about Nick's first day of school had gone making him understand but was going to get cookies.

Dave knew that Kevin shoukd take it easy on Mark today.

He was belching and annoying Mark as he lunged at him making the other minions excited surrounding them, as Lucy tapered them to break it up.

"Geez, you guys have to get along, as you're family, and brothers." she told them.

"Hevstarted it!" Kevin said.

Lucy sighed as Dave was going with him but knew Gru had to know, but Kevin sighed, knowing Kiko probably was being mischievous and driving her teacher nuts.

Dave chuckled as he was going to get some lunch, seeing Mark by himself knowing that he was like this, knowing he was working on it.

Kevin frowned seeing Mark by himself as they might fight but they were family plus he hated fighting with his brothers but sometimes Mark got on his nerves.

Later that afternoon, the pups were home but Bloom was quiet making Pricat understand that she was shy like her.

"Wow, that's a huge sundae, Mommy!" she said.

Pricat giggled at this, but they were eating making Sulley surprised but annoyed because her parents were treating Bloom better than her.

Chomper understood as he was playing with her, but knew she wanted to be with Pricat seeing her with Bloom making her sad.

* * *

That early evening, Pricat was telling stories to the pups but she wondered where Sulley was because she loved her stories as Chomper saw Sulley playing in her room knowing she was jealous of Bloom but sighed, as he saw her in her pyjamas but getting into bed.

He saw Pricat there after telling stories plus Pandora had used dream sand to get the pups to sleep but Pandora knew Sulley was jealous of Bloom knowing they would be friends soon.

She used dream sand to get Sulley to sleep but they were talking but Pricat understood that Sulley was jealous of Bloom, but would figure it out.


	2. A Typical Day Of Sorts

**A/N**

**Here's the next chapter but hope people like and thanks to MinionFan4Ever for reviewing as I'm glad she likes the story.**

**I hope you guys like**

* * *

The next morning, the family were up but Bloom was quiet because like Nick, was still new to the family but Gru understood this plus saw Kevin was drinking maple syrup as usual making Mark roll his eyes but April saw the others gettingvready for school, but Bloom saw Sulley be mean to her which she didn't understand.

"Sulley, you can't do that!" Chomper said to her.

Pricat saw Bloom grab her stuff leaving as Lucy needed to talk to her about that but woukd later, but was taking the girls to school.

Chomper would talk to her about it later as thatvwasn'tbthe way for Mimions to behave but sighed as she was a pup and needed time seeing Kevin activate his super suit, going to do super Mimion stuff but knew it gave him space, since Pricat did it too.

He saw Cady playing with Tomago, her pup who had turned two but very sweet and was growing everyday but knew who the purple minion toddler was looking for, Kevin whom she loved.

"Where Kevin?" she asked.

"He went to do some big minion things, but he'll be back soon sweetie." Chomper told her tickling her as she giggled making Cady smile.

She knew that Tomago was part of the family but growing, seeing her run around but being careful.

Gru smiled as it was cute but saw Chomper join her but we're drinking coffee seeing Tomago try to reach the cup making Gru worry seeing coffee spill over the blueprint.

"It's okay as it was just an accident." Gru said.

Cady agreed as she was checking her pup for burns but she was fine.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Mark was playing with Nick and eating gelato knowing he was adjusting to being part of the family making him relieved and wondered why Kevin was being nice to Nick.

Gru sighed as he knew that minions were very close even purple minions were close knit and saw Kevin sketching manga but knew he was shy.

He was hugging him seeing the male purple minion smile a little seeing wisdom fangs growing meaning they would drive him crazy but knew what would soothe him, frozen yoghurt as they had installed a frozen yoghurt and topping bar in the lab.

Nefario wondered what bothered Gru as he explained but knew he could start biting because of his wisdom fangs making Gru understand because Mark might get bit but never do that.

"Sure but you know what he's like, when Mark irks him." Nefario told him.

Gru saw Kevin eating frozen yoghurt which was helping a bit but he was scared.

Dave understood but would help him, Kiko too.

Chomper understood as he hugged Kevin, but were knowing chaos was going to happen as they saw the pups home but were having fun but Gru knew that being a purple minion, Kevin had extreme emotions and needed help controlling them, knowing Mark ignited his anger.

He saw Kevin drinking soda, but was seeing Kiko having milk and cookies and telling her Dad about her day making him smile but they were going to do some super minion stuff.


	3. Time Out

**A/N**

**More of the story but hope MinionFan4Ever enjoys as in this chapter, Kevin/Mark antics drive Kevij's extreme emotions nuts but Gru is trying to teach Kevin to calm down.**

**Maybe he'll do it**

* * *

was holding Kevin tight holding him back since yet again, Mark had irked him despite remembering that purple minions had extreme emotions and Kevin was still learning toco trophies,but he saw Kevin enraged but glared at Mark.

"IsDqddy okay, Grandpa, are you giving him a hug?"Kiko asked him as Mark laughed hysterically at this making Kevin more mad as Kiko was stunned seeing her Dad punch Mark running off.

Gru understood seeing Mark get up but Kiko was about to hug her uncle but he stopped her, explaining it was Mark's fault for making her Dad angry.

"Dave will cool your Dad down,but he might need a time out." Gru told her surprising the purple minion pup.

"I thought only kids and pups got time outs." Kiko said.

"Your Daddy might need one, to calm down because he gets really angry." Gru told her but she understood hoping her father was okay.

* * *

Kevin was gnawing on a cushion in anger making Dave understand because he used to bite when angry and Lucy had taught him this when he was angry instead which was working knowing Mark had made him mad but sighed.

"Dad is right to yell at Mark, because he made you pretty angry but at least you didn't bite him which is a good thing." Dave said seeing Kevin get sleepy and curl up on the couch going to sleep as Gru entered.

He couldn't help but smile and was proud of him for keeping his cool but would help him control his temper better and humming stroking Kevij's messy purple hair.

"We need to help him Dad, as his emotions are getting the better of him." Dave whispered as Gru nodded so had ideas seeing the pups playing basketball outside making Gru smile knowing Kevin loved his pups.

Jewel saw Nick playing with Kai and Kenai but she was hoping he woukdn't be like Mark since her new cousin was sweet but was hoping Kevin was okay because Nick had seen his father annoy his uncle making Kiko relieved that Nick wasn't like Mark.

"Yeah, Daddy can be mean, but I just want us to get along, we are family." Nick told her.

Kiko smiled as they were playing but Dave saw that she was looking for her father as Ponyo understood knowing Kevin was taking a time out in his and Dave's room.

Kiko was happy but they were having gelato and were havingbfun.


	4. Her New Project

**A/N**

**More of the story and Eldora decides to open her own boarding house for minion pups after Chomper and Pricat inspired her.**

**I hope you guys enjoy as listening to songs from the new version of Annie inspired this**

* * *

, Chomper and Pricat's birth mother after hearing Pricatvtell her daughter Sulley how she and her father had grown up under foster care, it inspired her as there were many minion pups who needed good homes but they weren't any homes besides the foster home ran by the AVL and she felt it unfair minion pups had to live there while waiting to get new homes, so was deciding to,open her own boarding house for minion pups but had enough money.

Only April knew but she found it very sweet of Eldora to do this, knowing her own pups had inspired her plus was keeping it a secret until it got off the ground making the female minion understand.

"But if Chompervand Pricat inspired it, they should know." April said to her.

"Maybe but not yet." Eldora said unaware Sulley had overheard.

She decided not to tell her parents after her grandmother explained as Eldora left making Gru surprised but wondered what was going on.

April knew that Eldora would be helping a lot of pups who needed a home.

"Did Eldora tell you why she left?" Gru asked her.

"Yes but it's a secret." April said.

She then told him everything surprising him but it was a good idea knowing both Chomper and Pricat would be very proud of their mother.

* * *

Chomper was surprised a few weeks later seeing his mother on the news but Pricat understood and happy, making Lucy underdtand but Kokoro wondered where her mother was making her underdtand.

"She's helping other pups, which is very sweet of her." Pricat told her as she hugged her but deciding to take care of her for Eldora since she was busy with her new project.

Bloom and Sulley didn't mind as Kokoro needed help but knew Eldora would be understanding and knew their grandmother was doing a good thing.

Mark was spitting out soda seeing Eldora on the news making Kevin annoyed because Eldora was doingva good thing, plus it was sweet.

"Mark, go to your room!" Gru said.

Kevin lunged at him, fighting him but Gru heard him growl, pulling him off Mark, as he was thrashing in his grip but calming down.

"Good boy, let the anger go, even if Mark deserves it." Gru said.

Chomper knew that Mark had asked for it seeing Kevin sluggish making Gru worry.

He saw Kevin on the couch out lijeca light, but Kiko thought it was cute as Dave knew this had been happening a lot but knew he stayed up a lot as usual but he knew he would be okay, so let him rest.

Gru knew that Kevin was like this a lot but wouldbe okay as he cared about all his minions as they were like his kids like the girls.


	5. Working In Things

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope MinionFan4Ever likes but thanks for her reviewing **

**Kevin isn't feeling well but the others will help him out plus Cady is pregnant with another pup **

* * *

Later that early morning around four, Kevin was in the lab watching anime and catching up on My Little Pony on the Jumbo-torn but having fun since his brothers, wellMark made fun of him but he felt funny sneezing and passed out making Nefario worry feeling his purple furred head as it was very warm meaning he was sick or his lack of sleep had done this but was taking him to the infirmary.

He had to tell Gru andDave when he woke up, because they cared about Kevin a lot seeing Cady home from the AVL but she was worried seeing her father sick.

"Don't worry it's okay, as I'm working on it." Nefario told her.

but Cady hoped so as she was cattying another pup inside her but she had only told Tomago because the others would freak, but saw Tomago wake up as she entered her room.

"Mommy!"she said as she was on her lap but pointing to Cady's purple furred stomach which had grown bigger but Tomago knew her new brother or sister was in there making Cady smile knowing her pup was very smart as she was tucking her in,kissing her purple furred head.

Cady left her to sleep but knew soon, her bee pup would be born but only Necario knew.

She hoped things were okay but was seeing Pricat up with Pandora, telling her things but using her powers as Pandora had made her half Guardian minion but she loved it but was worried about Kevin because he was sick going to the infirmary.

She saw him asleep but giving him sweet dreams using her dream sand but she and Pandora we're going to have fun, secret Guardian fun.

* * *

Gru and the others noticed that Cady was unlike herself plus finding out she was pregnant again made them excited but Mark was quiet making Gru surprised because he was excited and knew why, Kevin.

Those two loved to fight a lot so hearing that Kevin was sick made him sad and knew that Nick had been visiting his uncle

Gru understood as he knew that things would be okay and was getting a cookie seeing Dave working on something but was hoping that Kevin was okay, but was seeing the pups playing but it made him smile.

Chomper was going to see Eldora since he and Pricat visited their mother a lot and loved playing with the pups there plus Pricat loved telling them stories plus it made them feel good helping out plus they were getting their pups involved which Eldora thought was sweet.

He just hoped that things were okay because this was an amazing thing their mother was doing l


	6. Calming Tomago

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know that MinionFan4Ever has been very patient with me becausevI haven't updated in a while but I've been busy writing other stuff but I hope she likes the update.**

**Cady gives birth to twins, Luna and Sora but Tomago is jealous but Kevin will help her out**

* * *

was feeling pain as she was going into labour surprising the others but getting Nefario because he knew how to help bring baby minions and purple minions into the world, but Dave smiled along with April because it was cute but saw that Cady had given birth to twins!

"Aww, they're so cute but what're ya gonna call them?" Gru asked her as the others were curious but the twin baby purple minions were asleep but Kevin and Tomago were surprised by Cady's new babies.

"Aren't your new sisters cute?" Kevin said.

Tomago nodded as she was excited but scared in case her mother forgot about her but Kevin knew that wasn't true.

* * *

"Aww, your babies are so cute, but did you name them yet?" April asked.

"Not yet, but looking for unique names, for them." Cady said as they understood as she found names for them, Luna and Sora.

"Awesome names, Cady!" Kevin said as he was playing with them hearing them giggle but Tomago was sad because her godfather was paying more attention to her new sisters than her.

Agnes understood as Brooke and Kiko understood but we're having fun playing ninja ponies.

Gru chuckled as this was cute but Pricat knew that Tomago was jealous of Luna and Sora but knew Sulley had been like this when she and Chomper had adopted Bloom but Eldora smiled seeing her pup, Kokoro playing with Kai and Kenai making Cady smile.

She knew that Tomago was jealous of her new sisters, but would get used to them seeing Lucy was cuddling both Luna and Sora.

Cady saw Tomago playing super minion sighing but she was letting her be and making an ice cream sundae for her, seeing Tomago excited eating.

Kevin chuckled knowing that was a good start but saw Sulley being mischievous and was seeing Chomper chasing her.

"Get back here, it's nap time!" he said.

Sulley giggled, as she was caught by Gru as Chomper was relieved taking her to her room and tucking her in, kissing her purple furred head.

Gru was relieved but he was sighing seeing Emily running around in pull ups as he and Lucy were toilet training her.

The minions were giggling because it was cute, and knew their pups had been there before but were feeding her cookies.

Kevin saw Sulley playing tag with her, as those two were still good friends which was very sweet but saw Tomago by herself which made him sad because he loved spending time with her, but she was shy.

He saw the others fawning over Luna and Sora as Tomago was mad, wrecking the tower she was making with bricks making him understand as at this age, sharing was hard especially sharing your parents.

"Aww it's okay sweetie, but they're babies and babies need more attention than pups, but your Mommy still loves you, but loves both you and Luna and Sora." he said as she was calming down.

He was teaching her karate and she was loving it knowing Cady might freak because she was a safety freak with Tomago which bothered the others so had secret fun with Tomago but she loved it, plus Edith was joining in.


	7. Enjoying the Holidays

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to MinionFan4Ever for for reviewing.**

**It's Christmas and the family are very excited**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in the Gru house but almost bedtime but the girls and minion pups were too excited to sleep but Lucy was making hot chocolate to make them sleepy, so they would go to bed as Kevin was taking Kiko to bed tucking her into bed but knew that she was excited to sleep, but was kissing her purple furred head knowing she and her cousins would be excited in the morning, knowing Santa will leave gifts under the tree.

Gru sighed as the girls were in bed but sawLucy wrapping a few gifts and putting them under the huge tree in the living room.

Eldora chuckled as she loved her family knowing they would love the gifts she had given them along with Kokoro because they were family.

She knew the pups at her shelter would love the gifts she and her family had gotten them making Chomper understand because the pups at the boarding house had been excited about Santa Minion coming tonight, but was going to bed because he was tired plus tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

"Are you going back to your boarding house, or staying here for Christmas?" Gru asked her.

"Maybe but my pups need me first, okay?" Eldora said as he nodded

* * *

The next morning everybody was up, but excited opening gifts but the girls and minion pups along with the minions were excited but Pricat knew that her mother was at her boarding house hoping her pups were okay but they were enjoying the holidays and havingbfun, plus Mark was goofing around with a cannon he'd gotten for Christmas.

Kevin sighed, knowing mischief was gonna happen but it was the holidays so it was okay but Gru sighed because it was bound to happen but saw the pups skate boarding inside making Lucy Nefario was trying to cook dinner.

Eldora then joined them later for dinner but the pups were happy, seeing her here as she giggled but was happy being with her family.

Gru knew that she had a lot on her mind like raising her pups but Shevwas a good mother.

After dinner, the pups were playing and having fun but Eldora knew that Pandora was helping her with her pups, giving them sweet dreams every night but she hoped that she was okay and that her pups were behaving making Gru chuckle.

He saw some of them playing soccer but Chomper and Kevin were joining in making Gru happy but Tomago was by herself, which made Cady worry because she was busy with Luna and Sora.

Kevin understood but was helping.

He was seeing some of the pups getting ready for bed, so was having cuddle time with his God pup which Lucy thought was cute.

She knew that the other pups at her boarding house were okay but knew that Pandora was looking after the pups but she was going home.

She saw her pups especially the younger ones hug her but she giggled as it was almost bedtime for them but making hot chocolate for them because it would help them sleep.


	8. Drag Racing

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to MinionFan4Ever for for reviewing as she loves this story **

**It's New Year's Eve and the minions are preparing for a party but antics happen like trolley cart drag racing**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve but the family was excited as they were having a party but Gru was worried knowing minions loved to party plus Kevin had gone to the store with a bunch of his brothers as Lucy understood they were excited to bring in the new year, but Gru felt sorry for the store as minions caused mischief in places like grocery stores or the mall doing things like skinny dipping in the mall fountain, or drinking from the spigots of the Coke Freestyle machines.

Lucy giggled remembering when Dave, Chomper and Stuart did that and riding the mall cop's Segway bikes which had made Edith giggle.

"Gru, they're just being themselves." she said.

* * *

At the grocery store Carl, Chomper, Kevin and Mark were getting supplies for the New Year's party and using their charge card to pay for the stuff plus Kevin had eaten all the canoli samples making Mark giggle.

"You purple fuzz ball, you always get us in trouble but how're we gonna get this home genius?" Mark said as Kevin growled.

"I got an idea, we grab some grocery carts, soup them up and ride them home, genius right?" Kevin heard Carl say.

"Yeah epic drag race, let's do it!" Kevin said as they were slumping the carts up with rocket boosters and adding steering wheels to them.

"This is worth getting in trouble for!" Chomper said getting in one.

The others followed suit as they were racing but stunning other drivers on the road but arrived home surprising the minion pups and girls especially Edith as she wanted a turn.

"Oh boy, I knew this would happen." Gru told himself.

"Dad we had to get the party stuff home somehow, plus they don't know we took them, so relax." Carl said high fiving Kevin but the male purple minion clutched his head but growling as he had been like this a while earlier.

"Let's get ya to Nefario, as he can help." Gru said scooping Kevin up and going to the lab making Dave worry.

Carl saw April kiss him giggling plus she had made herself a ball gown for the party later impressing Carl.

"Aw it's beauitful, and we're gonna be having all eyes on us." Carl told her as Mark retched.

"Grow up Mark, as we're a couple but go bother somebody else." Carl said.

Cady knew something was wrong with Kevin but he was resting in the lab because he was sick but she worried for her father seeing Tomago looking for Kevin since she couldn't go into the lab.

She saw the other pups playing with noise makers which she and Pricat found cute but the pups were planning to stay up late so they could welcome the New Year, like their parents making Gru chuckle.

"It might be hard as you guys might get sleepy." he said to them as Kiko giggled making Chomper sigh but pups would be pups.

Mark was setting up the karaoke making the others excited, since watching the Voice had inspired them.


	9. New Challenges

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to MinionFan4Ever for reviewing as she loves it plus we've been talking on here but hope she enjoys.**

**Mark finds that he likes the new female purple minion Haru plus Kevin is worrying about Kiko because she's being rebellious but he hopes super minion training will help her**

* * *

It was after New Year's and the pups were back at school which they liked going to but Nick sighedashiscousins had others who cared about them like April or Pricat but Mark had tried explaining that it was hard, plusKevinand the others like Chomper had a bet about this.

Gru knew that if he could get Lucy and Carl could get back together with April,it was possible but Carlnoticed that April was hormonal like she was going to have another pup which made him happy but Lucy knew April was having her time of the month plus there was an new purple minion female that liked Kevin, her name was Haru.

She was ,IMing Mark but Kevin knew that Mark was liking her but saw his pager go off as it was Kiko's school.

"I gotta go, but she was probably picking fights." he muttered going but activating his super suit but arrived at Kiko's school seeing Kiko at the office but he understood she was expelled making Kevin sigh.

He knew Kiko was having trouble but he could help her manage.

* * *

Gru was surprised as Kevin explained that Kiko had been expelled but would help the female purple minion pup needed helGru p with her temper like her father, since he was learning not to hit but he saw Kiko sketching manga making Kevin understand since he loved sketching manga so was hugging her.

She was annoyed but he sighed knowing she was becoming distant but he wanted to help her out, but Lucy would help her out since they were friends.

Gru understood but patted Kevin's purple furred head knowing that maybe Miko was growing up but Kevin would help her out seeing the other pups home later plus Nickwassurprisec that Haru liked his Dad so was happy, making him happy but Pricat saw Kevin sad wondering what was wrong, as he explained.

"Aww she still loves you, but she is getting older.

Maybe now's the time, to start her super minion training!" Pricat said as he nodded but felt it was a good idea since Kiko loved super heroes, and Big Hero 6 plus she loved her super suit so guessed it was right.

She hoped that Sulley and Bloom weren't like that at Kiko's age so was making snacks for her pups after they had done homework seeing Edith running around and being mischievous making Gru sigh but Margo knew that her middle sister would calm down,since the minion pups were like that seeing Sulleyin her Elsa dress.

Chomper giggled seeing thLucy at Pricat was pregnant again but knew that Sulley might get jealous against had to prep her and Bloom but putting a music box gently near Pricat's stomach where the baby bump was, winding the key as a gentle lullaby played but it was cute,as they felt the baby kick but Chomper was singing to it which Lucy found adorable knowing that pregnant female minions were very hormonal.

"Yep, she's been craving things like Ben and Jerry's or pancakes but it's okay, but we haven't told Bloom and Sulley yet,we want it to be a surprise but I think it's twins." Chomper said.


	10. Miracles Happen

**A/N**

**here's more of the story and happy new year, we have six more months before Minions comes out which makes me very happy.**

**Thanks to MinionFan4Ever for reviewing as usual and once again being very patient for me to update since she loves this story.**

**In this chapter, a lot of things are happening but I hope you like**

* * *

Mark was pestering the family but angering Pricat while pregnant which was stupid of him to do but Chomper was calming her but Haru giggled as she found it funny surprising Mark making him happy, as Gru was surprised for Mark but Lucy found it cute, plus Haru loved music but a shy singer.

"At least this might be a good thing, or anger the Fami,y since Haru is like him." Gru said as Lucy giggled seeingbthem bug Kyle.

She knew this was cute plus April was surprised knowing Mark had made fun of her and Carl.

The girls found it cute too.

Pricat was surprised that she was having twins because she and Pandora were twins butChomper understood kissing her.

Pandora knew they might have Guardian blood since Pricat was half Guardian but she knew that Pricat would make a great mother but was going to help the pups as it was a school night and Tbey had to be well rested for school.

She saw Pricat go as the pups loved her stories but Sulley was cuddling her mother's huge purple furred stomach where her brother or sister was,making Pricat giggle uncontrollably.

"Are you gonna tell them a story, Mommy?" she asked.

"Sweetie the baby can hear us, like when Daddy sings to it." she said.

"Oh I forgot!" Sulley said.

But after stories and dream sand, the pups were asleep but Pricat had a feeling the baby wanted to come out.

"Nefario, come quick!" Chomper said.

* * *

"You're not gonna believe tis Sulley, but the stork brought your new sisters!" Bloom said to her big sister as they were excited going to their mother's room seeing her cradling two infant purple minion babies.

"Wow more sisters, awesome!" Sulley said excited as Chomper chuckled.

"Yes but we have to be careful." he told her.

Sulley nodded as she was looking forward to the mischief she could teach her new sisters but they saw Mark scared about something, because Kevin had dared him to ask Haru out on a date but was scared to in case she rejected him.

Chomper understood remembering how nervous he had felt asking Pricat out and how good it had felt when she said yes which made him underdtand.

Haru was wearing a kimono making her look pretty making Mark blush but excited when she said yes about going out.

"Told ya so!" Mark said seeing Kevin.

Kevin rolled his eyes at him seeing Kiko making a battle bot in the lab making him excited as she explained.


	11. Visiting The Dentist

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope MinionFan4Ever likes since I haven't updated in a while but thanks to her for the reviews.**

**In this chapter, the pups have to go to the dentist plus Kiko gets a tooth pulled out so Kevin is helping her out plus Tooth might visit her.**

**I hope you guys like**

* * *

The minion pups were anxious going to the dentist for a check up but Kiko like her father Kevin hated the dentist but trying to get out of it plus she had a broken baby tooth which hurt when she ate which made Kevin worry because he cared about his pup and was drinking soda, but unaware that he had to get a check up.

"No, No, I don't need to go!" Kevin roared.

Gru saw Mark drag him by his overall straps as they were getting in the jeep, but was annoyed biting on the seatbelt as Kiko giggled.

"Oww..." Kevin said whimpering.

She understood as she cuddled him but was at the dentist as the pups wwre getting out following Gru and the others.

The dentist saw Kiko scared understanding as she was sedating the female purple minion pup so she wouldn't feel pain as Kevin was by her side, as the dentist yanked the tooth from the female purple minion pup's mouth.

"Is Kiko gonna be okay, since the dentist did that?" Kai asked April as he and Kenai along with Jewel had their check up.

"Where the tooth was taken out will hurt for a few days." April answered.

Kevin knew what would cheer his pup up as the pups were gonna have ice cream after dinner because they had been good.

* * *

That early evening, Kiko was watching Big Hero 6 while lying down but the side of her mouth where her tooth was taken out hurt but Kevin underdtood knowing his pup had been brave like Hiro but Mark had been making fun of it all afternoon, which upset Kevin because he loved Kiko very much, so hated seeing her in pain.

"Aww it's gonna be okay and at least you can still eat bananas." Kevin said.

Kiko smiled as she knew her Dad was right, plus Pricat would tell them an awesome story before bed as she had rescued Kiko's baby tooth before the dentist had thrown it away so that a certain tooth fairy could take it, and leave something awesome under the pillow.

It was almost the pups bedtime but they were getting ready but going to Zpricat's room as the female purple minion was telling them an amazing story, but Pandora was using her dream sand to make them sleepy.

Pricat put Kiko's broken baby tooth under Kiko's pillow after kissing her goodnight.

Kevin smiled knowing that she was okay but getting coffee.

He smiled seeing one of Tooth's mini fairies there going to get Kiko's baby teeth even though it was broken.

Being a half guardian like Pricat meant he could see the other Guardian's but knew Kiko would be impressed when she woke in the morning seeing Pricat with Pandora and having fun.

He just left them be.


	12. Snow Fun

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope MinionFan4Ever likes since she loves this story and I love writing it **

**Chomper and Pricat are very tired from their new twin pups Pearl and Periwinkle but Pandora is bonding with Sulley and having some fuN**

* * *

Sulley noticed her parents were tired with her new sisters Pearl and Periwinkle as they were baby purple minions and didn't know how to sleep through the night so they needed help making Pandora, Pricat's older twin sister who was a guardian minion understand, but using her dream sand to make them take an nap making the older female purple minion relieved seeing her niece worried.

"Are my parents okay, Aunt Pan?" she asked.

"Yes my dream sand just made them take an nap, that's all and when they wake up, they'll feel better like when you take an nap.

"Let's go have some fun, okay?" Pandora told her.

She was using her powers to make it snow in the lab, making Sulley excited as her aunt was like Elsa with this.

Gru sighed as he understood that Pandora was helping the pup.

The other minions were having fun playing in the snow.

Pandora chuckled at this because she knew her family loved when she used her powers and were sighing.

Later, Chomper and Pricat were feeling better but saw Sulley hug them.

* * *

The girls were seeing Kiko fooling around with chemicals in the lab trying to make soda making Edith impressed at the purple minion pup's idea but knew the adults were gonna freak since zGru never let them that loose in the lab, seeing Kiko giggle especially as things were getting crazy and an explosion happened.

"What the heck-" Gru said entering as Kiko blushed giggling making him surprised.

"Who said you could play scientist?" Nefario asked.

"I was trying to make soda Uncle Nefario!" she said.

"Go now, okay?" Nefario to,d her as she left but Gru sighed.

He knew that Pandora was just having fun with her niece, but knew she would thaw the mess she had caused with her powers as Kevin chuckled.

He knew how much Sulley loved playing in the snow and imagining being like Elsa.

He saw the girls especially Agnes were playing in the snow throwing snowballs and ice skating but Lucy giggled since their family was having fun.

Gru sighed shivering but she had brought hot chocolate and hugging him, making him smile knowing Pandora was just havingbfun.

Pricat smiled seeing Pandora having fun but getting carried away with her powers but calming down.

"Maybe you should thaw the lab now, sis.

But it's okay, as you can control your powers, plus Sulley loves your powers especially making snow." Pricat told her as Pandora smiled thawing the lab.

Nefario smiled as he was relieved but was seeing the pups disappointed as Pandora understood but she would return later.


	13. Picnic Antics

**A/N**

**More of the story but hope MinionFan4Ever enjoys as I have kinda been procrastinating with this storyba little but hope she loves it, as I hate pro casting on fan fiction.**

**In this chapter, it's the family picnic and mischief is happening plus Carl has an nasty cold **

* * *

April was worried as Carl wasn't feeling so hot as he was coming down with something, like a cold but he was pretending like it didn't bother him because the annual picnic was coming up, something they looked forward to every year but the pups were excited because they always had great food, and played lots of games.

"Daddy you okay, you don't look good." Jewel told him as Kai and Kenai agreed.

"Guys I'm fine, I can take care of myself." Carl told them.

"Okay but we're gonna have fun at the picnic, plus we were practising for the games." Jewel said as April chuckled knowing the other minion pups had taught them about the picnic games.

Kai and Kenai were drawing but were looking forward to the antics.

* * *

The next morning, the pups were up and ready plus it was a beauitful day outside as Gru was making pancakes as the girls were up and dressed but excited and ready to go plus the pups and minions were ready to go making Dave giggle, as he knew mischief was bound to happen but that always happened with this family.

Kiko wanted to catch frog spawn or tadpoles from the creek and bring them home to be her pets since Kevin said she could have a pet plus Tomago being two and a half, she wanted to do what the big kids were doing, especially Kiko.

Cady giggled getting her little one ready but Kevin was helping, distracting her while Cady was dressing her and changing her diaper.

"Daddy, can we go yet?" Kiko asked.

"Almost, we're getting Toma ready, okay?

Plus Carl is staying home, as he has an nasty cold." Kevin said.

"Aw, poor Uncle Carl!

But Aunt April is coming, right?" Kiko asked.

"Yes she is." Cady said finally getting Tomago dressed.

After a while, the family were ready to go and at the park but while the adults were picking out the perfect spot, the girls and pups were playing plus Kiko was at the creek, getting tadpoles and putting them in a jar she had brought chuckling.

"Kiko, frog?" Tomago said.

"Yes I got tadpoles, that turn into baby ones." Kiko said.

Edith chuckled because Kiko had told her about this before they left the house, but she hadn't told Agnes and Margo this.

"Guys, lunch!" Gru said.

They were going to the spot but some of the pups were telling their parents what they had been doing.

April giggled but saw a cut on Kenai's knee as he had fallen while playing but she was cleaning it but cuddling him as Jewel smiled because she knew her step mother cared about her and her brothers.

They were seeing Edith doing ninja backflips and Kevin was being dared to do the monkey bars by Mark, making Kiko worry.

"He can do it, he's tough!" Nick said.

Gru heard whimpering as Kevin was hurt rushing to him seeing his arm was broken, but glared at Mark.

"You're in big trouble, mister!

Kevin, it's gonna be okay, bud." Gru said kissing his head.

Kiko was understanding but hugging her Dad gently, along with Dave, making him relieved but it meant he couldn't take part in the games which made Nick sad, but knew his Dad was like this with his uncle Kevin, wondering why he did this.

"They've been like that since they were pups.

Maybe you and Kiko can show them how to behave." Gru told him.

Lucy overheard him along with Nefario chuckling as he knew Gru was right but he knew Kevin and Mark would never change.

Tomago was following ducks, making duck sounds since she loved animals and animal noises mamimg Cady giggle because her pup was being adorable and Lucy agreed.

The older pups and minions were getting competive with the games which Grudidn't Mijd. Because that was a good thing.

Jewel had won the games for her Dad mamimg April smile knowing Carl would be happy when they got home.


	14. Getting Her Own Pet

"

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but craziness ensues as the tadpoles Kiko brought home grew into frog's and causing trouble but Dave encourages her that maybe taking the frogs back to the creek is a good idea.**

**I hope that MinionFan4Ever likes **

* * *

Wow, the kids won the games for me?" Carl asked coughing in bed as April was tending to her husband after the family had gotten home from the picnic, putting an ice pack on his head.

"Yep plus Mark was being a typical idiot, daring Kevin to do the monkey bars and he got hurt.

Kiko was ad at Mark after that, but Gru is helping Kevin along with Dave." April told him making Carl understand but heard ribbits as the Fami,y were unaware that Kiko had brought frog's home, seeing said purple minion pup chasing after her pet, that the family didn't know about yet.

"How the heck, did you get frog's home, without Gru seeing?" Margo asked.

"I caught tadpoles yesterday at the creek, in a jar but Uncle Chomper knows." Kiko told her as Edith giggled.

She thought this was hilarious but Gru was surprised at what Kiko had did, catching the frogs and knew that Kiko had to take them back to the creek where they lived.

"No they're my pets, Uncle Gru!" Kiko said as Kevin understood but would talk to her.

His arm was in a cast, but it was in pain plus was wanting to get revenge on Mark, but Davesighed as this wasn't a good idea.

He knew Kevin had promised Kiko she could have a pet but frog's were too mischievous plus belonged in the creek.

He just had to convince Kiko to take them back.

He saw Kiko putting them in a cage in the lab but the female purple minion pup didn't look happy.

"They don't look happy being caged up, Uncle Dave." Kiko said.

"They don't, but their home is the creek sweetie.

Maybe you should take them back, sweetie." Dave said.

"Okay." Kiko said leaving.

* * *

Gru noticed that Kiko was bummed about something realising the frog's weren't there making him understand.

"I took them back to the creek, as that's their home." Kiko told him making him understand.

"That was a good idea, as things got crazy because they were here.

We'll find ha a pet you'll like." Gru said as Nefario was making her a pet since Arlo had puppies so Kevin was letting Kiko have one, but proud of her for realising something on her own.

He saw her quiet but hugging her and had brought her cookies.

He knew his pup needed a friend as she got lonely when the other pups were at school because she got expelled.

Gru saw Kiko eating but she was feeling better especially seeing her new pet.

"Tankyu Daddy." Kiko told him as Kevin giggled.


	15. HelpingbSulley Out

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope you guys like, but hope MinionFan4Ever likes.**

**Sulley is a little scared after an accident while using her psychic powers but Pricat helps her out **

* * *

was curious about her infant daughters as they had magic like Pandora but she wondered how her pups had magical blood but knew Sulley had her psychic powers but Pearl and Periwinkle had magical blood as Chomper understood but was feeding them mashed bananas, which they were loving.

Gru found this adorable but was recording it because it was cute as dream sand spurted out of their purple furred hands.

"I guess they're like Pan and you." he told Pricat.

She nodded as she was fixing Sulley lunch.

Sulley was using her psychic powers playing but levitating her baby siblings as Kiko giggled at her mischief as this was the best idea ever making Gru surprised but saw Pricat worry, because Sulley accidentally dropped them but Chomper caught them.

"Sulley, what in the world were ya thinking?" Gru said.

"I-I was just playing with them." she said as her siblings cried but Pricat was calming them down.

Kiko saw her cousin teleport making her worry.

* * *

Kiko was worried a few days after because Sulley didn't want to use her psychic powers which worried her and her cousins because they loved when she used her psychic powers but the female pup was afraid of hurting them, like she had almost hurt her twin sisters making Pricat understand.

She knew that she and Chomper had been angry at her but they were just worried the Twins had gotten hurt, but that was no reason to stop using her psychic powers.

"Let me try, okay?" Pricat told her.

"Thanks, Aunt Pri!" Kiko said.

She entered her eldest pup's room seeing her playing by herself and using her psychic powers making Pricat smile.

"I can't use my powers around the family, in case I hurt them." Sulley said.

"Aw was this because of the other day?

Your father and I were worried because we thought your sisters would get hurt but they're fine.

You just have to be careful, okay?" she told her.

Sulley nodded as she was feeling better, but was sighing as she was having a snack.

Gru smiled as he knew that Pricat was a good mother but saw that Edith had gotten into trouble at school but saw Lucy go to the middle school as the thirteen year old blond was outside the office but Lucy was surprised that she had released frog's from the biology lab, as she understood sighing.

They were going home but Gru chuckled at his middle daughter's mischief knowing she needed more attention but saw Agnes playing with the pups and her fluffy unicorn making him smile.

Edith knew that kids in Agnes's class made fun of her because she was more into unicorns than boys which she understood and helped her out.

Margo saw the pups causing mischief as she had done homework.


	16. Pancake Day

_A/N_

_Here's more of the story and hope peopke like, especially MinionFan4Ever as she loves it._

_It's Spring and in the Gru house it means pancakes but things are a little crazy in the Gru house as always _

* * *

It was Spring now in Pasadena but in the Gru house, it was Pancake Day which made the girls and minions excited plus the girls were getting ready for school and Lucy knew they were having pancakes for dinner, which made the pups excited but Kevin sighed because Kiko was still not allowed back in school but he was letting her help him like super minion stuff plus she liked having her own space in the lab, without her cousins getting in her way.

Gru understood as the female purple minion pup was very smart despite being mischievous like her cousins but she was very sweet seeing her drink milk and eating cookies making him smile but was seeing him with Kiko as they were rough housing, and giggling.

He saw that Chomper and Pricat were back from patrol making Kiko have an idea

* * *

Sulley was impressed after Kiko explained her idea but letting her make gauntlets but we're hoping their parents didn't find out but knew they were doing this because they would freak because they were overprotective of them,but we're having fun as Nefario was chuckling at their antics as Kevin understood knowing that Kiko's favourite Disney movie, Big Hero 6 had inspired her.

The girls were stunned seeing this as it was Pancake Day seeing them in their super minion suits as Edith got excited as Margo knew what her middle sister was thinking like when the minions had enhanced Agnes's old bike.

"Don't even think about it, Edith." she told her.

Edith sighed as she was going to get a snack, but saw Kevin drinking maple syrup as she chuckled knowing the purple minion male loved drinking it like soda seeing Dave giggle at his husband being silly kissing him.

Agnes smiled at this going to do homework but after it, was taking an nap.

But in her and Chomper's room, Pricat was sketching about the Minion Kingdom, a secret world she had created long ago when she and her siblings had been living with El Macho and was a place where she could be free, to be herself.

She was sleepy but falling asleep resting her purple furred head on the desk but in dreams as Chomper understood seeing her asleep seeing the sketch leaving her be going to join the others as dinner was almost ready, plus Nefario had made a huge pancake maker so huge pancakes were made.

"We're gonna need a lot of maple syrup, oh wait Kevin drank it all." Mark said.

"Daddy quit it, as Uncle Kevin is family." Nick told him.

Kevin smiled at that because it was cute and right.

Gru was relieved by that because normally Kevin and Mark ended up fighting and wrecking whatever family thing they were he wondered where Pricat was since she loved Pancake Day as Chomper explained.

Lucy was going to bring her some later but saw the pups getting carried away as they were getting crazy but Kevin was drinking maple syrup making Gru worry but Nefario chuckled.

Ever since the minions had became part of his and Gru's lives, they were used to this but knew the pups were just being mischievous.

Chomper hoped that Pricat was okay, since he had visited Pharrell but only Nefario knew he had let him out of the cage, named him and then found him a family and if Gru knew, he might be mad.

"You okay, Nefario?" Gru asked.

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry." he said.

He knew sooner or later, Gru would find out about Pharrell but it had been sweet that Chomper had did it even though Pricat had helped.


	17. Looking After Kevin

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like, but in this chapter, Kevin isn't feeling good but Dave and Gru are worried but will help him out**

* * *

was stunned seeing that Kevin was lifting the coffee table as Mark had aggravated him but Kiko thought it was cool, like her favourite video game and saw him about to throw it but Chomper grabbed it off him.

"Dude, he's not worth it, as he's a jerk." he told Kevin.

But that didn't stop the male purple minion as he and Mark were still fighting as Gru was pulling them apart but Kevin had almost bit him.

"Hey, no biting!

We're family and family don't do that." Gru said.

He was then putting Kevin in a cage in the lab, as Kiko knew her Dad needed a time out but Dave knew something was going on with his husband.

Kiko was going off to play.

Plus Chomper was very tempted to let Kevin out like with Pharrell as Pricat shook her purple furred head.

"This is different, because Kevin is being mad." she told him.

* * *

Later that day, Kiko was feeding her Dad Lucky Charms but he wasn't feeling that good as his stomach really hurt, plus his nose was locked up and felt terrible but he felt dizzy mamimg Dave worry getting Gru as he was stunned knowing something was wrong, but they needed a sample.

Nefario was getting a butterfly needle since Kevin didn't like needles but was using Dave to distract him as he felt the needle in his arm but it came out a few seconds later and had a band-aid on it.

"Maybe he was sick when Uncle Mark bothered him, because I saw the whole thing, with my own eyes." Kiko said.

"Really?" Gru asked.

She explained everything as he understood but felt bad that Kevin was sick plus had been tricked into fighting Mark but let Dave take him to their room.

Nefario understood as Mark growled at him knowing this always happened and Dave was understanding tucking Kevin into bed.

"Nust rest okay?

Dad will find out what's wrong." he said.

He was leaving their room but saw Pricat sketching but felt bad that Kevin was sick and angry at Mark so was hoping Kevin was okay.

It was to do with his powers but wondered why he was sick.

They were seeing orange mucus come out of his nose.

"Cool!" Edith said as Gru gave her a loom as Kevin was feeling sick but we're mamimg him medicine but Dave sighed because Kevin hated taming medicine but Nefario was making it banana flavoured which would help.

Kiko sighed as she cared about her father but was working on something to cheer him up.

Nick understood as he liked his uncle but didn't understand why they fought but Gru understood as he knew Kevin and Mark's pups were friends so was surprised that their fathers weren't.

"They're just big pups, sweetie." Lucy told Kiko as Gru giggled.


	18. Date Night

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope people like as I haven't written any minion antics but got inspiration but hope you guys like as the adult minions including Dave and Kevin go out for the night so the pups are left to their own devices despite Cady and Pricat watching them.**

**I love where it's going because it's funny plus the pups are very cute and mischievous ad usual.**

**But I love writing about them**

* * *

It was February and Valentine's Day was coming up meaning love and special treats and Lucy was making banoffee pie since minions loved bananas and bananas were the main ingredient in it but Chomper was seeing the pups making Valentine's which he and the adults found cute.

He knew that things were getting romantic but saw Kevin doing things in the lab but worming on a present for Dave for Valentine's Day but Cady was helping him but wearing her Big Hero 6 shirt since she and her Dad loved it.

Cady knew that her Dad loved her Papa Dave so was helping but Kevin was hiding it as Dave entered.

"You okay Kevin, you wanna hang out?" Dave asked as the male purple minion nodded as Cady was distracting Dave.

"Tankyu sweetie, as your papa nearly saw." Kevin said.

"You're welcome Daddy, plus he's gonna love it." Cady told him leaving.

Kevin knew Dave would love the super suit he had made.

* * *

It was now evening and the pups were in pyjamas but running around hyped up as the adults had gone out but Pricat and Lucy were watching them but Cady was in her room playing with Tomago her pup but saw Kiko by herself, as she missed her Dad as he had gone out with her papa Dave wearing her Big Hero 6 pyjamas but Cady was worried since her niece was pretty spirited, seeing Kiko on her bed cuddling her plush Baymax doll.

"You miss Daddy, huh?" Cady said.

Kiko nodded explaining she missed her Dad and Papa Dave making the adult female purple minionunderdtand but was playing with her, making her giggle which helped seeing Kevin had texted her.

Kiko smiled as she was texting her Dad as she had missed him, so was feeling better seeing that Pricat had calmed the pups down with stories plus Pandora had used her dream sand to make them sleepy.

Cady saw that Tomago was getting sleepy so was putting her to bed but Cady was waiting for her meaning she could have cuddle time with her big sister until her Dad came home since her cousins were in bed.

Cady and her were watching Big Hero 6 but eating cookies and after the movie, Kiko was out like a light just as the adults had came home making Kevin smile.

"Aw, they must have had fun while we were out." Dave said.

Gru understood seeing Kevin take Kiko to bed tucking her in kissing her purple furred head.

He and Dave were in their room watching movies on their flat screen but Kevin was wearing no pyjamas except for underwear making the male purple minion giggle softly.

He was in bed beside Dave as he was getting sleepy but cuddling Dave who was still awake but kissed Kevin's purple furred later, they found Kiko in the bed making Dave understand seeing Kevin nuzzle her in sleep.

Dave was getting something to drink, as Gru understood finding it sweet he and Kevin were raising Kiko plus Kevin was a good god father to Tomago as Dave smiled.

"Yes Cady said that Kiko was missing us, when we were out." Dave told him.

Gru saw him go but was seeing Kiko cuddling Kevin as he climbed back in but cuddling her too getting back to sleep


	19. Super Antics

**A/N**

**More of the story and more of the mischief but thanks so much to MinionFan4Ever forvreviewingKai and some of this chapter was inspired by her because she wanted to see what April and Carl woukd do on Valentine's Day so I hope she loves.**

**While April and Carl are on a date night, romance ensues plus back home while grounded, Kevin gets to have some playtime with Kiko his pup since sometimes he forgets about her.**

**Besides being an anime nerd, Kevin loves Marvel movies like Guardian's of the Galaxy and of course Big Hero 6**

* * *

Carl was getting ready to go out with April for dinner as it was Valentine's Day or evening and knew Dave and Kevin were going out along with Gru and Lucy but he was wearing a tux with tails makimg Jweel, Kai and Kenai curious and impressed.

"Is there some party going on, that we have to get dressed up for?" Kai asked.

"It's called date night, and for adults, not pups." April said walking in wearing a black dress with white gloves that went up her arms a little and wearing earrings impressing Jewel.

"Wow..." Carl said speechless as he blushed.

"Mommy looks pretty, like a princess in Aunt Pricat's stories." Kenai said.

"Tankyu sweetie as date night is very special." Carltold them.

"Kevin, get back here with tht meatball cannon!" Gru yelled.

"Guys come quick!

Uncle Mark and Kevin are having a meatball fight."Sulley said as Jewel, Kai and Kenai were curious but saw Kevin dressed like an NI Ja with a gun in his purple furred hands but Gru sighed snatching it from him.

"You are grounded for the night, until we get back!" Gru said.

The pups saw Mark chuckle as he was leaving to meet his girlfriend as Kevinwas annoyed.

"It'll be fine Daddy, plus we can fight the dreaded Markzilla from wrecking San Fransoyko." Kiko said making Kevin smile at his pup and her wild imagination grabbing one of the blasters from his and Dave's room that he kept in the closet with his cosplay gear but had an idea knowing how much Kiko loved dressing up.

"Really, I can try on your cool outfits?

Awesome and Tankyu Daddy!" she said dressing like Honey Lemonfrom Big Hero 6.

"It's clobbering time!" she like the Thingfrom Fantastic Four since besides loving anime, Kevin loved Marvel comics and the movies.

The other pups saw what they were playing and wanted to join in as Kiko's imagination was running wild imagining them as Big Minion 6 making Kevin chuckle.

* * *

"Mmm the pasta here is pretty good, huh?" April said as Carlnodded.

They were at an Italian place which the Gru family frequented a lot since their pizza was amazing but April smiled remembering what Kevin had done before they'd house.

"Yes but I bet the pups are having fun at home, since Kevin is home but why do he and Mark fight a lot?" April said drinking wine.

"I have no idea since they've been like that since they were pups, but it is funny." Carl told her drinking wine.

He was enjoying this evening but afterwards were dancing with her but she was loving it as she kissed him as he blushed.

Gru and Lucy were surprised coming home seeing the pups running around plus Kevin and Kiko were wearing cosplay outfits and giggling which was cute.

"Relax as he's been good as he and Kiko made up this awesome adventure and they got the pups involved." Pricat said making Lucy giggle.

Gru smirked as he knew that when Kevin was engaged like this, he was out of trouble but he had a feeling that Kevin might have Aspergers and he was being tested in the morning for it.

"We have to calm him down or he'll never go to sleep plus we have to go to the AVL in the morning." Gru said as Pricat had an idea since she could use her Guardian magic to get Kevin sleepy.

The male purple minion was getting sleepy and so were the pups as April and Carl were back back as Jewel, Kai and Kenai were hugging them since it was bedtime and Dave smiled at how cute sleepy Kevin was.

He knew that he was okay but taking him to their room tucking him in but he was getting ready for bed climbing in.


	20. Becoming An Agent

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope MinionFan4Ever likes as she loves this story.**

**Kevin is becoming part of the AVL because of the super suits but Pricat is worried since Silas had been using her before she came to the Gru family**

* * *

The next morning, Dave was up but dressing in his typical overalls but saw Kevin sluggishly get up since he wasn't a morning minion but Dave saw him put on a Big Hero 6 shirt and his overalls humming Immortals but hungry going downstairs as he was going with Gru to the AVL which he didn't know why drinking coffee and eating up making Gru relieved.

He knew that the male purple minion was shy and just hung around Dave or Chomper so he hoped this could work but were seeing Lucy but she kissed him.

"Thanks sweetie, as I worry about Kevin." Gru said.

She understood but saw Kiko up but wearing a shirt with Hiro and Baymax making Kevin smile.

He was leaving with Gru and Lucy but Dave hoped that he was okay.

* * *

Gru was underdtanding after the doctor diagnosed Kevin with Aspergers but he wasn't scared and knew agent training woukd help Kevin making Lucy agree knowing Pricat woukd have something to say about that so knew she could help him seeing the male purple minion excited about this as they were leaving.

Back home, Pricat was stunned that Kevin was going through agent training because it reminded her of bad times there when she had been under lock and key at the AVL because of Silas and wanted to warn him without scaring him.

"I'll be fine Pri, you'll see." Kevin told her activating his super suit.

"I hope so, as you're a good friend and family, so I would hate to see Silas use you too." she said to herself.

"Hey, Kevin will be fine, as he's a super minion." Chomper assured her.

She still couldn't stop thinking about that but she knew Kevin woukd be different compared to her as she was going to play with Sulley making Chomper relieved seeing Dave understand since he was worried too but was knowing that his Kevin was fine seeing him playing with Kiko making him relieved.

Carl was seeing that Kai and Kenai were sleepy and they were not big fans of the dark but he was trying to calm them along with April plus Lucy was helping April with this problem and relieved that Jewel was sleeping good.

"She can help her little brothers but I have a surprise for them, Carl too as it's why I haven't been myself." April said as Lucy smi,ed guessing what it was placing a hand gently on her stomach feeling the pup inside kick.

"Aww there is something going on, with you guys, but this is good." Lucy told her.

But Pricat noticed Chomper was more hormonal as Nefario had given him more girl hormones making her surprised and knew he would understand what she and April were like with their emotions


	21. Welcoming An New Pup

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I hope MinionFan4Ever enjoys plus this chapter is ironic to me because my art teacher is having a baby in April so I couldn't resist plus this chapter had to be rewritten because the idea wasn't coming out right but I fixed it.**

**While April has a big surprise for her pups and Carl, Chomper and Nefario surprise Pricat and Sulley with an new pup named Hiro **

* * *

Kai and Kenai were excited after Jewel had explained to them about the new baby and we're excited along with Jewel plus there was sounds of crying from the lab makimg them curious and we're going to there seeing a baby purple minion there surprising the pups as Chomper smirked cuddling it as it was calming down.

"This is my son Hiro, which Nefario had a hand in." Chomper said as Pricat smiled, understanding what her husband meant seeing Hiro smile at her.

"Aww he's so cute, does Sulley know?" Jewel asked.

"Yes when he was in somebody's stomach, we explained and that we had to give Hiro more attention and that we still love her very much." Pricat said.

"That's good, as she will be a great big sister." Jewel said to them.

They were humming a lullaby to Hiro as he was calming down in her arms but Gru and a three year old Emily smiled at this.

Plus Emily was starting pre-school in a few days and Gru was anxious but knew that she would be okay.

Lucy was understanding but was knowing Emily would make them proud.

* * *

Sulley was very curious about her new brother but Chomper and Pricat were relieved she wasn't jealous or wanting to send him away in the mail as Chomper was feeding him with milk plus his and Pricat's heartbeats were soothing the infant like with all babies, they were soothed by the steady beat of their parent's hearts making Sulley smile.

She was seeing them put Hiro in his crib missing his little purple furred head makimg her smile meaning they could have playtime or cuddle time since Hiro was in bed as Sulley was on Chomper's lap as Pricat was telling a story or many stories knowing Hiro might wake them up later so was tel,ing Sulley this in case.

They knew Sulley was enjoying the cuddle time he was getting from her parents.

"See, we may had to look after Hiro, but now we have time for you.

You just have to be patient, while Hiro gets used to us and the family plus we're having a party for him and a baby shower for April because she's having a baby." Pricat told her.

"Ooh this is gonna be fun, plus more cousins." Sulley told her.

"Yes and we have to be careful." Chomper said seeing her get sleepy since Pandora had used her dream sand.

They saw Pandora there as she had known about Hiro for the last few months but had promised Chomper not to tell but she saw he was cute.

"He will make you guys proud." Pandora told them as she was holding a sleepy Hiro stroking his little hair smiling.

Pricat knew that Nefario's experiment had worked


	22. GettingbUsed To New Pups

**A/N**

**More of the story and thanks to MinionFan4Ever for reviewing and know she will love this chapter as it involves baby minions like April's new pups Peanut, Jelly and Winter but I find it cute plus the family are getting used to them**

* * *

Carl was anxious as Nefario was examining April who was pretty big as she was carrying pups but surprised that Nefario had said that but knew Jewel along with Kai and Kenai were going to be thrilled but they heard April whimper, as the pups were coming now!

"It's gonna be okay, plus the pups are gonna be cute like our other ones." Carl said feeling April squeeze his hand tight makimg him yelp

When Jewel got home from school, Kai and Kenai were telling her that their new siblings were here makimg the minionette pup excited but knew their Dad must be freaked remembering the story Gru had told her.

Later the sound of babies crying made them excited going to the lab seeing three baby minion pups making Kai and Kenai excited.

"Aw, they're cute!" Jewel said.

"Two are boys and one is a girl." April said.

"The boys should be Peanut and Jelly, and the girl Winter, since Mommy is named after a month." Kai said as Carl liked the names, April too.

"Tbat means Hiro has friends to play with!" Sulley said.

"Tbat's right sweetie, but they might want to stick with me for a little while." April said.

"Oh." Sulley said.

* * *

That night, Carl and April were having family time with their pups but telling stories after tucking Peanut, Jelly and Winter into bed knowing they were unique pups seeing it was bedtime hoping the new pups woukdn't wake their older siblings up later.

April saw Cady chasing after a restless Tomago as the toddler purple minion was not wanting to go to bed as usual as Chomper helped giving her to Kevin, hoping he woukdn't rile her up more.

He was singing to her in Japanese as Tomago went to sleep making Cady relieved as she worried about her pup's sleep because Hiro kept them up and now Peanut, Jelly and Winter would keep them up.

"Relax, as they'll grow out of it." Kevin told her.

Cady hoped so as she knew Jewel, Kai and Kenai would be cranky tomorrow sighing as they were getting used to the new pups.

The next morning, Gru was seeing a tired Carl and April making them coffee as it will help them but their older pups were sleepy making Carl worry but knowing that they might miss school and saw them asleep as Carl was taking them to bed.

"It's okay, since Hiro does this with Chomper and Pricat but they're used to it." Lucy told him and as he understood.

He saw Tomago running around and Cady running after her in case she got hurt but Gru smiled as he saw Kevin catch her.

"Toma sweetie, you have to stick with your mom okay?" he said as she hugged him.

"Thanks Kev, as she's very mischievous at the moment but it's cute." Cady told him.

Dave smiled at that as his husband was a very good father to pups and a good godfather to Tomago plus saw him eating sushi as he loved it along with ramen but knew that Kevin wanted another pup as Kiko seeing her cousins getting siblings made her want a brother or sister which was hard to explain to Kiko but Gru and Nefario had found something, a pup that Kevin could help with

He was seeing a young Purple minion pup but curious but Kevin was surprised that it's parents had disappeared making him understand but hugged her mamimg her smile shyly but was partially sighted making Kevin understand.

"I'm gonna call her Honey." Kevin told them mamimg Gru chuckle knowing where the name had came from like with Tomago'svage name.

"Yeah but it's cool, plus Kiko will be excited." Kevin said as they were leaving the lab but Honey was shy as Purp understood as he'd helped her out when Nefariohad brought her to the lab and knew that Kiko would be a good big sister.


	23. Trying To Help

**A/N**

**More of the story but hope MinionFan4Ever likes as I know how much she loves reading this story plus this chapter involves Honey, the pup that Kevin kind of adopted as she's scared to trust and her broken heart needs to heal, but Purp is helping Honey out **

* * *

It was later that night but Kevin was still awake as Honey was still in the lab because she felt more comfortable sleeping there like Purp but he still felt fatherly after hearing Honey's story going to check on Kiko seeing her asleep in her Big Hero 6 pyjamas cuddling her Baymax plush relieving the male purple minion closing the door softly, seeing Tomago up catching her.

"Sweetie it's not playtime, but bedtime!" he told her.

He was taking her back to Cady's room making Cady relieved wondering why Kevin was still up as he was telling her about her understand since her father was very sweet to pups especially Tomago.

He was going to the lab seeing Purp awake but explaining that Honey was scared to trust

Kevin understood as he had been like that when Gru had taken him and his brothers in he was sitting on Honey's bed as the female purple minion pup was shy but sniffling making him understand.

"It's gonna be okay sweetie, as it's hard to get used to a family especially when you weren't born into it like me and my brothers." Kevin told her making Purp curious but too shy to ask hearing Kevin explain.

"I know what your parents did sucked but you have an new family with us now, and we're not abandoning you." he told Honey seeing her upset but stroking her purple hair.

* * *

Gru was stunned seeing that Kevin had slept in the lab but saw Honey asleep in his arms as he understood since Honey was afraid to trust other minions seeing Purp there explaining making him understand knowing that he had befriended her since Nefario had brought her here from the AVL giving Gru an idea.

"You should help her out, as she could use a friend to make her feel better, as she is lonely and has a broken heart that needs healing." Gru told him.

Purp nodded as he could help Honey out since their family was very needed help to see that.

He was seeing the pups getting into cake and running around like mini tornadoes worrying their parents but we're calming down.

This relieved them, but we're sighing as they were calming down.

But Pricat had dreams about another world full of magical creatures that she had been sketching but Chomper was curious about them.

Pricat blushed at them but was quiet.

"I-It's called the Minion Kingdom, Chomp." she said.

He smiled as he was understanding but saw her eyes glow.


	24. Bonding

**A/N**

**More of the story and thanks to MinionFan4Ever for reviewing as I know she likes it.**

**Pandora is helping Pricat figure out a mystery but Pricat is wanting to stay with Chomper and her pups.**

* * *

was sketching another drawing of the Minion Kingdom as her eyes glowed but saw a vision of a kingdom like that but didn't know where but she coukdn't leave her husband and pups behind but she could ask Pandora when she visited as being a Guardian minion who saw the magic of the world, might have an answer but didn't know if she knew.

But Hiro waking up broke her train of thought as she turned her attention to her younger pup changing his diaper, and feeding him.

"Aw you're growing nicely, but hope your sister's okay." Pricat said.

She then smiled seeing Chomper there with Sulley makimg Pricat sigh, since lately Sulley had been getting in fights recently at school

"Sweetie, you know that fighting is wrong, and doesn't solve things but makes things worse.

You should be in time out, okay?" Pricat said as Sulley sighed.

"Okay Mommy." Sulley said going to her room as Pricat sighed but was humming to herself

* * *

Sulley frowned as she was in time out because of what she had done at school but saw dream sand as Pandora was here and she was in time out but she wanted to play with her aunt in the snow meaning she would have to miss the fun, unaware Honey and Purp were watching Pandora use her powers makimg her chuckle.

"Hey there, little ones, I see you're new to the family." Pandora told them bending down to their level cuddling them as Honey giggled surprising Kevin which made him smile.

"Pri asked me about something, but where is she?" Pandora asked.

"I'm here sis." Pricat said as Pandora smiled.

"I found out that the Minion Kimgdom was once here and our mother was the queen, but it vanished so maybe you can make it come back." Pandora told her.

She then showed her the locket their mother wore, as it was like a key mamimg Pricat understand.

"Even if we did find it, there's no way I'm leaving Chomper and my pups behind." Pricat told her making Pandora understand and as Eldora was understanding but knew Pricat was next in line to rule the Minion Kingdom and would show her her Kingdom when she was ready.

Honey was curious about Pandora but liked her, as Kevin could tell but was happy seeing her smile for once.

He was cuddling her, but she was giggling which made him smile because he was worried for her after hearing her story.

He was seeing her relax which made him happy.

Dave smiled as he was watching them and hoped that Honey was okay, as they wanted to bond with her.

"We will, as she is beginning to open up." Kevin said.

Gru nodded as he agreed but knew Honey needed time and they were taking it slow with her as Kevin was drinking maple syrup again but not the whole bottle making him relieved as he knew that he should relax.

Honey was drinking it too but liking it making Gru and Dave worry as she was running around hyped up like Kevin.


	25. Jealous

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope MinionFan4Ever enjoys**

**Kiko isn't used to Honey but Kevin will help her out but knows they will get along**

* * *

That night, Kevin heard whimpers as it was from the lab making his fatherly instincts wild but getting out of bed and running to the lab as he knew it was Honey seeing her upset knowing she had an nightmare but saw her hug him understanding as he sometimes had bad dreams but Dave comforted him understanding hearing her say what her bad dream was, seeing Pandora there.

"I guess Pitch was here, and gave her a bad dream." she told him.

Kevin nodded seeing her use dream sand which was helping Honey making Kevin relieved seeing his pup go to sleep but didn't want to leave in case Honey needed him.

"She'll be okay Kev." Pandora told him.

He nodded as he was still very protective of Honey, knowing Kiko was probably jealous of Honey and was letting her sleep with him.

He was knowing that Kiko was getting used to Honey as she loved Hiro and Peanut, Jelly and Winter so was understanding if she was jealous.

* * *

Kiko was angry in the lab the next day, since she still wasn't allowed back in school but Honey was making her jealous but testing out her new super suit making Nefario understand but knew Honey needed more attention and was telling her about her new sister making her quiet, seeing Honey with Purp.

"Just give it time okay?

Honey is very shy, and neds time." Nefario told her.

She understood as she was going to her room making Honey worry as she wanted to bond with her.

She heard laughter from Kiko's room as the purple minion female was playing in her room but she was seeing Kai and Kenai in rollerblades as they were playing hockey making her curious but both male twins were understanding.

"We're playing hockey, you wanna play?" Kenai said as she nodded but was wearing rollerblades but didn't know how to skate knocking a vase over.

"It's okay, we were like that, before Jewel taught us to skate." Kai said gettingvan idea as they could teach her but she was excited.

Gru saw April smile at that while feeding her pups knowing how sweet the twins were like their father.

Gru understood but was seeing Jewel home as it had been a half day at school wondering what her brothers were doing.

"Teaching Honey to roller blade." Gru said as she understood wondering where Kiko was.

"In her room, playing." Kevin said as she understood knowing she could get used to Honey in time.

Kevin nodded as he agreed but saw Dave there as he was hugging him but Gru thought it was cute.

He knew being a parent was hard work but rewarding as well which was a good thing but had gotten a call from Edith's teacher yet again saying that Edith had been causing mischief and riotous behaviour makimg Gru sigh since he didn't have this with Agnes or Margo or Emily, so wondered why Edith was like this.

"Maybe she's trying to get attention, from you guys." Purp said which surprised Gru.

"What makes you think that, Purp?" he asked.

"She's always being like this, pulling mischief and getting in trouble so she must want attention since you guys are busy." he said making Gru realise he was right hoping that they could figure this out seeingbKimo being like that.

He knew she would be okay, as she was just being herself


	26. Sleepy Minions

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope MinionFan4Ever likes as the new image on the minions tumblr inspired the idea for this chapter since it involves the Super Bowl.**

**The pups invent their own version of the Super Bowl, the Pupbowl plus Dave and Kevin are setting up a room for Honey, Kevin's newly adopted pup and Purp, Chomper's little brother.**

**I hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

Kiko and her cousins were wearing football gear as they were excited about the Super Bowl but making their own version, the Pupbowl making Gru chuckle at this as the minion pups were cute which their parents agreed with since they were excited for the Super Bowl too and was smirking but knew they made up games like this all the time but hoped they woukdn't get hurt playing.

They were havingbfun and throwing the pigskin around but some of the minions were joining in and having fun but Lucy giggled at the mischief.

"Touchdown!" Jewel said high fiving Kai.

Carl chuckled as he loved playing with his pups.

Jewel nodded as she loved playing with her father, and her cousins but Kevin knew that they coukdn't use super suits in the Pupbowl as Kiko agreed since it was unsportsmanlike which was a good lesson to teach the pups.

"Yeah!" Kenai said agreeing.

The others were understanding but we're havingbfun.

* * *

Later that early evening, the minion pups were exhausted from their antics which made their parents relieved since normally it was a fight to put them to bed, and Gru understood but he knew that they woukd be sleeping good tonight, as Kevin agreed seeing Kiko asleep seeing Honey and Purp playing with dolls.

Kevin knew she needed her own room but he and Dave would talk about it with Gru later as he agreed that both Honey and Purp needed their own room since they got along pretty well.

Chomper agreed as he felt bad that Purp slept in the lab, so didn't mind building them a room as Pricat agreed tucking Sulley in along with Hiro.

Gru saw Kevin drawing up blueprints for the room but Chomper was helping him out which was a good thing, since minions were good at working together which they did everyday with schemes or gettingbtheir hands on bananas.

Honey was getting sleepy as Kevin was tucking the female purple minion into bed.

"Uncle Chomper and I are working on something for you and Purp." Kevin told her kissing her purple furred head.

Purp was playing with stuffed animals but was getting sleepy making Chomper smirk as he was scooping him up going to the lab tucking him in.

He kissed his head leaving him to sleep.

He was joining Kevin but drinking coffee.

He was drinking decaff coffee since coffee and purple minions didn't mix plus it caused massive destruction in the house which Gru hated fixing so decaff was better, but Chomper saw Kevin getting sleepy, passing out.

Gru smiled as he carried him to the couch but put him there putting a blanket over him and kissed his purple furred head.

He was going upstairs to join Lucy in bed.


	27. Making An New Friend

**A/N**

**More of the story but hope that MinionFan4Ever likes.**

**Honey and Purp are spending the first night in their new room but Mark scared them but Chomper and Kevin help them**

* * *

was watching as both Chomper and Kevin had finished makimg the room for Honey and Purp and had added bunk beds and bean bag chairs and made the room warm and inviting for both little purple minion pups as they were shy and didn't like makimg s fuss but they were worth it.

Both pups were surprised seeing the room, as Chomper and Kevin chuckled at their reactions but we're explaining they needed their own room but they were hugging.

"You're welcome as you guys need it, but it's okay." Chomper told them.

They knew that their first night might be scary for them but Mark was scaring them which angered Kevin as both Honey and Purp were shy little guys.

That early evening, both Chomper and Kevin were tucking both Honey and Purp into their beds but they were calming them as Mark had scared them but explaining that they would take care of anything that tried to scare them, relieving them and telling stories, makimg them giggle softly.

Gru understood as Mark scaring both Honey and Purp earlier but knew their Dad and big brother was helping them but going to see his girls as it was their bedtime as Agnes wondered if Honey and Purp were okay.

He nodded as he hated that Mark had tried scaring both Honey and Purp knowing if they were scared, Chomper and Kevin would protect them.

* * *

Later that night, Kevin found Honey in the bed in between him and Dave knowing Mark had scared her with his story understanding but was going to talk to Mark later about telling stories makimg Gru sigh but he was knowing that Agnes had been like that, the first night the girls had spent there in the house.

He sighed seeing Mark in the kitchen feeling bad makimg him understand as he explained that it was karma but he guessed it was right.

"That's a good boy, as you guys were like that as pups." Gru told him.

Mark was going to bed but saw Nick asleep but hoped that Honey and Purp were okay knowing that Kevin was steamed at him but he hadn't meant it but Gru would explain to them that Mark was sorry but hoped that things woukd work out.

But it would be okay hearing laughter as Purp had made friends with a monster kid that was a dragon with wild multi coloured hair and purple skin like scales but wore glasses.

"Woah where did it come from?" Kiko asked.

"I don't know but he's cool, and likes playing like we do." Purp said surprising the other pups because he didn't talk much.

"We should show Nefario, he might know." Kai said.

Purp gulped as he was unsure.

But Nefario was realising it was from the AVL and must have followed them home but had to get it back but Purp saw it on him and didn't want to leave.

Nefariio sighed seeingbthe pup run off.


	28. The Epic Snowball War

**A/N**

**More of the story and thanks to MinionFan4Ever for for the reviews as she loves this.**

**The pups are enjoying a snow day despite being in school but they still have fun.**

* * *

April was giggling as her family had thrown her a baby shower and she and Peanut, Jelly and Winter we're loving the cake and getting over them making Gru chuckle because this was cute but Carl was finding this cute since they were just baby pups as April was opening gifts, but Mark hadn't gotten her a gift making her understand and was seeing things getting crazy which happened with cake and minions, especially banana cake.

They were having fun and being hyper which made Gru chuckle but knew minions especially minion pups woukd be nuts, seeing the pups and baby pups throwing cake as Chomper giggled at Hiro being mischievous along with Sulley and Purp, making him and Pricat giggle because pup antics were very cute.

"Okay let's just calm down, okay?" Gru said.

Most of them were understanding but were calming down but the baby pups were still hyper which they could deal with it as it was almost their nap time but Gru saw them get tired after a while as Carl was helping April put Jelly, Peanut and Winter down for their nap kissing their heads leaving them to sleep.

"You guys should be quiet okay?" Kevin told the other pups.

Jewel understood as she and her brothers were

* * *

Later that evening, the minion parents were putting their pups to bed, but Pandora was helping with her dream sand making them sleepy as they tucked them in plus Purp and Honey were getting sleepy as Chomper and Kevin were tucking them in and kissed their purple furred heads.

But it was beginning to snow meaning that tomorrow the pups woukd have fun meaning antics and chaos which Gru didn't mind but knew the girls would be just as excited waking up in the morning, plus school would be cancelled but unsure about minion school but the teachers had e-mailed saying school was on.

Kevin knew the other pups weren't going to be happy if the girls were off school and they weren't except for Kiko but knew they would pull something.

The next morning, the minion pups were in awe seeing blankets of deep snow hoping school was cancelled but while it was for the girls, the pups had to go to school making them sad because they were going to miss the snow day fun.

They were dressing warm but and going to get breakfast as Gru made pancakes but they were seeing the girls and Kiko excited plus they were excited.

"Today is gonna rock!" Edith said as Kiko agreed.

The pups understood as they were going to school but we're sighing.

"Things will be fine, trust me." Carl told Jewel as he was dropping her and her brothers off at school but Kai and Kenai were making snow angels making Jewel giggle because her little brothers were very cute.

That day at recess, a huge snowball war was happening with all the grades in the school worrying the teachers in case any pup got hurt but all heck was running loose.

But Jewel and her brothers were kicking big kid butt as the bell rang, but the kids covered her in snow after that.

"Jewel you okay?" Yoko her best friend said as she nodded shivering.

She was understanding as they were going inside but Jewel was getting sick going to the nurse who was phoning Carl but Jewel was feeling terrible but it was worth it being part of the most awesome snowball war ever.

"Let's get you home sweetie, okay?" Carl said as they were leaving but on the way home, Jewel fell asleep making Carl smile because it was cute.

After getting home, Jewel took a shower but went to bed as she felt terrible but Carl knew he could take care of Jewel.

Gru smiled as he was beingva good father to Jewel making April understand.

She loved beingva mother to her pups which Carl could see seeing her make chicken soup for Jewel and making warm tea as it would help her throat as her eldest pup sounded croaky like a frog but April was helping her out but keeping Jelly, Peanut and Winter away from Jewel.


	29. Banana Problem

**A/N**

**More antics as the pups are having snow fun and being mischievous as usual but hope MinionFan4Ever enjoys**

**Plus the new minions Super Bowl spot is hikarious and makes me imagine what the pups woukd do if they were at a baseball game lol**

* * *

That evening, the Gru family and minions were playing in the snow but Kai and Kenai felt bad their big sister coukdn't play because she was sick from earlier and had to stay in bed but we're seeing snowballs as Chomper's brothers were here causing mischief making Gru annoyed but the pups found it hilarious seeing Kai and Kenai building a snow minion for their sister because she was sick.

Carl smiled as he knew they were being sweet but saw Jewel watching from the window waving as Kai giggled seeing their sister smile.

"I'm glad you were making your sister happy because she is sick, and the others were being crazy." Carl told them.

* * *

That evening, later they were inside and drinking hot cocoa which Lucy had made but the pups were exhausted from their snow fun making their parents relieved and it was almost their bedtime tucking them in plus Aprilhad put her infant pups in warm onesies after changing their diapers.

Carl smiled as it was cute kissing their heads but they were out like lights but Kai and Kenai were running around like crazy making Carl sigh.

"Guys it's bedtime, not horse around time!" he said as both male pups sighed but we're calming down making Carl relieved as he was tucking them in.

He kissed both their heads tucking them in and left their room.

He joined April in their room but she was relieved they were okay.

April saw that the baby pups were asleep which was good since they needed their rest to grow the way Jewel needed her rest to get better.

She then heard laughter as Chomper and Kevin were being mischievous like eating most of the bananas in the house but not sharing which made Gru angry when they did stuff like this making Pricat sigh as Kevin was jumping on the couch since they were worse than the pups.

She then heard footsteps hiding as it was Gru but he wasn't amused by their antics getting them to go to bed as Pricat was relieved hoping Gru wasn't too mad at them but was talking to Chomper about thinking before he did this but was hugging him in bed.

She hoped that Gru would cool off but the next morning, they saw the others scared making Chomper curious.

"Dad won't let us get to the banana drawer because of what you and Kevin did!" Mark said making the pups wonder what was going on as Pricat explained.

"Aw but we're not in trouble right?" Nick asked.

"No just Chomper and Kevin." April told them.

Nefario was secretly ordering bananas but didn't tell them knowing they were mad at Chomper but more mad at Kevin because he always pulled these kinds of things seeing the pups playing while waiting for breakfast making Nefario smile because it was cute.

They were making pancakes but havingbfun doing so but was seeing the girls help understanding after Kiko explained.

"They did it this time, alright!" Margo said.

"Yeah but it was funny!" Edith told her.

Agnes gave her a look as Dave sighed.

He knew that Chomper and Kevin were boneheads sometimes but they were sweet deep down despite screwing up sometimes.

Gru understood but was sighing and going to the lab but saw the minions panicking but was assuring them it was okay.


	30. Going Sking

**A/N**

**More of the story and thanks to miniongirl121 for reviewing and surprised she read the whole story so far but in this chapter, the family go to a ski resort and all heck breaks loose **

* * *

The pups were excited because the family were going skiing and snowboarding which made them excited plus Kevin had told the pups about yetis which made them curious but hoped to see one mamimg Gru chuckle at their antics as the girls and Lucy were ready to go but Pricat was anxious because she had been developing magical powers lately plus she wasn't sporty making Chomper understand.

He had learnt to snowboard and excited to do tricks since Kevin was doing stunts plus smiled seeing Sulley wearing a warm coat over her Elsa dress mamimg Pricat smile since the doctors had diagnosed Sulley with Aspergers plus her pup wasn't that social but she was looking forward to building snowmen and playing Snow Queen.

"Plus you can make one with Hiro, Mommy." Sulley told her.

Pricat smiled at her because she just wanted to play in the snow makimg her understand but she was getting in the plane with her mom and Dad.

She was on Chomper's lap as they were pointing out things but Hiro was sleeping on Pricat's lap which Sulley found cute since she had gotten used to her brother.

They arrived at the ski resort, well the huge chalet Gru owned as the other minions and pups were there.

* * *

"Let's go find that yeti Uncle Kevin told us about!" Kiko told her cousins as they were excited plus it was late night and their parents were sleeping but snuck out enjoying the Nignt air but bounding into the forest exploring and havingbfun.

They were looking for yetis but couldn't find any plus their parents were worried sick about them and knew that Kevin had told them stories which had given them ideas, but Pricat was using her aura power to locate them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kiko told them.

"You guys had us worried out of our minds but I think Uncle Kevin gave you ideas Huh?" Chomper told them.

"There are yetis but they don't like being bothered right now." Pricat said to them as they were going back to the chalet making Gru relieved.

He had been worried about the pups and thought they were in danger.

They were drinking hot chocolate and getting sleepy as their parents were tucking them into bed as they drifted off to sleep.

The next day, the pups were playing in the snow and building snow forts but we're excited about snowboarding later but we're happy plus Sulley was building a snowman with Hiro which Pricat found cute since they were bonding.

She was feeling something stir deep inside her as magic unleashed impressing Sulley and Hiro clapping his purple furred hands making Pricat smile.

She knew one of her pups would be like this when they were older seeing Kevin spraying Mark with snow which made him mad.

"Oh boy, they're at it again!" Dave said to Gru.

He just let them be knowing that craziness ensured with minions around.


	31. Inventing Mischief

**A/N**

**More of the story and thanks yet again to miniongirl121 for reviewing.**

**Pricat decides to take Sulley out of school since the school system and minion pups don't mix.**

* * *

smiled as the pups were being mischievous and he knew that pups were like that and saw them running around getting into trouble but he saw Hiro crawling to him because of being lonely since Sulley was working on her science project and making a volcano that worked and erupted soda which Chomper thought was creative for science.

"Thanks, as I thought it was cool, but my teacher might not like it." Sulley said.

"That's not true sweetie, as you are very special." Chomper told her.

"I guess." Sulley told him but saw Kiko working on hover boards and testing them out, since toy companies loved her designs which made Kevin proud.

He was happy that his little pup was doing well and doing big things.

She giggled as she loved making her own toys plus her cousins loved testing them out along with the girls.

"Thanks Daddy, as kids are going to love these." Kiko told him.

He was seeing her building super suits which made him happy.

"Who needs school, when you're an inventor?" Kevin told her.

Gru shook his head at Kevin's words because he knew that you needed school making Kevin sigh because he knew what was best for his pup.

Gru sighed as he knew that Kevin

* * *

Sulley was stunned that her teacher was mad about her project but the female purple minion pup was upset about being excluded from the science fair as she liked her project, but she was going home but Chomper felt mad at the teacher because Sulley's project was creative which the teachers didn't get about minion pups, they were different but a good different plus minions came before peopke when the planet was being born.

Pricat understood but was deciding not to send Hiro to schol, when he got big enough because school didn't understand minion pups cuddling Sulley since she needed one plus Hiro was asleep.

"It'll work out, you'll see." she told her but Sulley was quiet.

Gru was understanding but surprised Pricat wanted to take Sulley out of school and unschooled her, which meant learning from life.

Gru was understanding but he was hoping that she would make good choices with her pup plus knew the girls were okay.

He saw Chomper go talk to her teacher.

He knew this wouldn't end well but sighed seeing Sulley in her room playing by herself and understood that she had a hard time at schoo, but saw her cuddlingbher Elsa plush making him understand but left her be seeing Kiko playing Bot Fight on the computer, as that game riled her up.

"You know you get crazy after playing that." Gru said as she stuck out her tongue.

Kevin was playing against her making Gru worty knowing he was going to get riled up too but knew that chaos was going to ensue later knowing he had to delete that game when Kiko went to bed.

He didn't know Kevin had it on his phone but he was going to play with Agnes.

The next day in the lab, Kiko was making her own battle bot with rocket fists making Kevin chuckle since she knew Gru had deleted Bot Fight from the computer so the pup was making her own battle bot making Nefario impressed and Gru worry.

"Dad relax, besides it's cool." Edith said.

Kiko agreed but she made more in case they wanted to join in.

Gru knew the lab was in danger with these but they were havingbfun, but Kiko was being careful.


	32. Dosed Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Kevin catches minion pox but it is rough on adult minions but Kiko and Honey will help out along with Dave because they care about Kevin.**

**I also can't wait to see the new minions trailer as it sounds awesome**

* * *

iKevin was feeling sluggish getting out of bed but unaware that pea green spots covered his purple furred body plus his throat hurt, his head hurt and he was burning up making Dave wonder if he was okay seeing him shake his purple furred head, making Kiko worry since her Dad was sick but hiding it from the others plus was picking at his food making Gru worry.

"Kevin, you sure you're okay, because you don't look good." he told him.

"I'm good." Kevin lied coughing like crazy.

Lucy exchanged a worried look with Gru but he placed a hand on Kevin feeling he was red hot making him worry scooping him up, as Kiko was following him to the lab as Kevin was protesting that he was okay, but Gru knew better as he knew the purple minion male was trying to be tough.

"Come on buddy, let's get ya checked out okay?" Gru told him.

Nefario saw the male purple minion was pretty sick with minion pox but knew that the pups never had minion pox meaning they might catch Kevin's germs but Nefario knew that it was okay seeing Kevin out of it but feverish making them worry.

"El Macho!" Kevin babbled feverishly making Gru worry along with Nefario but knew the pups didn't know that but their parents didn't tell them that story as Gru placed a cold cloth on his head that was sweaty making him worry as minion pox was rough on adults.

Dave was helping get Kevin to their room and tucking him into bed but sighed as he sighed.

He was going to get Kevin juice plus an oatmeal bath might help but he was leaving him be unaware both Honey and Kiko were covered in minion pox too whimpering and coughing making Dave feel bad.

* * *

"Aww poor Kevin as you're so not yourself!

I can take care of you, Kiko and Honey too." Dave said wearing a lab coat and the pups were worried as Dave was anxious seeing Kiko and Honey near Kevin.

"It's gonna be okay, as it might be a good thing since we know what Kevin's like when sick."Chomper told him as both Honey and Kiko were scratching but feeling yucky as they were playing but making it worse as they passed out making Gru worry, but he was getting Nefario to check them out.

"Yep, they have minion pox alright." Nefario told him.

Gru smiled as he was tucking them in beside Kevin as he was worried about them but was leaving them be.

Mark was scared as he heard monster like growls as Kevin was snoring but coughing which made Gru understand.

He knew that Kevin along with Kiko and Honey would get better soon plus purple minions having low immune systems made it pretty easy for the germs to get in seeing Kevin not himself but knew that he needed TLC


	33. Mischief

**A/N**

**More of the story and thanks to miniongirl121 for reviewing as the new trailer for Minions inspired me as it was very cute but Scarlet Overkill is meaner than El Macho plus she isn't as caring towards minions as Gru is.**

**In this chapter, an new villain related to Scarlet Overkill is giving the AVL trouble but there is also mischief at home**

* * *

sighed as an new female villain in training whom was related to Scarlet Overkill was on the AVL's radar but he knew that Bob, Kevin and Stuart had worked for Scarlet making Lucy curious.

"I heard she was in your and El Macho's league back in the day, or in the Sixties." she told him as Gru looked mad at that because he knew Scarlet had been mean to them, not letting them be themselves and Lucy understood since the minions were a huge part of their family so understood why he was so protective of them, Nefario too but she knew that Kevin was sick, but Stuart was helping them.

"We're not letting her here, guys plus the AVL is on her tail." Gru assured them.

The pups were being mischievous and jumping on the bed as Dave saw Pricat giggle at their antics.

"Who's Scarlet?

You, Stuartvand Gru seem to talk about her a lot." Pricat said.

"Remember how you and Chomper told us about El Macho?" Bob said to her as the female purple minion nodded.

"Well Scarlet was meaner than El Macho and it took Gru to help us." Bob told to her making her understand but knew Gru and Lucy could stop this relative of Scarlet's makimg Bob relieved but agreed that they could do this seeing them leave.

* * *

The nextvday, the pups were being mischievous in the backyard but jumping into mud and getting dirty but Sulley giggled at her cousins being mud monsters as Lucy giggled hysterically as this was too cute plus all kids loved doing this seeing their parents amused by their antics.

"It looks like you guys need a bath after playing in the mud." April said as Kai and Kenai giggled along with Jewel but Kiko was running around like crazy after playing in the mud as it hid her pox but was still feeling sick mamimg Pricat surprised as Kiko was burning up but saw Lucy take her since the female minion pup needed an oatmeal bath to get clean sijce she had minion pox.

Gru chuckled at this because he knew that Kevin was like this but saw he had gotten out of bed and following a gelato truck makimg Gru chuckle but saw him sleepy but caught him as he was taking him inside.

Dave was relieved that Gru had found Kevin but he didn't look too good like Kiko but was cuddling the male purple minion since he had minion pox as a pup but Kevin hadn't which made it worse.

He was hearing giggles as the other pups were having baths and splashing makimg Lucy giggle because it was cute but knew they were very cute.


	34. Taking Care Of Sick Pups

**A/N**

**More of the story and thanks to miniongirl121 for reviewing as the new trailer for Minions inspired me but love where the movie is going.**

**In this chapter minion pox germs spread but Nefario can help plus he and Gru know what to do to help.**

* * *

A few weeks later Kevin was feeling better along with Kiko and Honey but they were playing and having a blast but heard Jelly, Peanut and Winter crying a lot as Kevin was worried seeing the infants had minion pox making him feel bad as the babies had gotten sick along with Hiro which worried Chomper, April, Carl and Pricat because they knew that minion pox was normal for minion kids, plus Kevin had it recently.

Gru understood but knew it wasn't Kevin's fault but he hated seeing his family sick or hurt remembering a lot of things but Chomper and Pricat were tending to Hiro as he was sick makimg Sulley understand as she felt bad for her littlest brother as minion pox didn't look fun, despite getting attention makimg Nefario relieved but he was worried about Purp, as he wasn't feeling so good which bothered Nefario, because he was like an uncle to Purp, and helped Chomper look after him.

"Hey there mate you okay?" he asked seeing green spots knowing the little guy had minion pox too bug was keeping him in the lab in his bed from the other pups so they wouldn't get sick but Jewel knew her parents were taking care of her younger infant siblings, but Kai and Kenai understood plus were taking their naps so she was being quiet, seeing Sulley playing with those two were pretty close cousins, but they had been close since they were babies.

Gru smiled at that because he knew they were like that since they were born as they remembered that since they were born, those two were inseparable and it was hard to pull them apart since Emily was in pre-school and Sulley was in kindergarten soon meaning she would be upset.

Chomper agreed as he and Pricat would make a plan to help Sulley cope knowing Emily knew but with her Aspergers, Sulley didn't understand sometimes.

* * *

April was tucking Jelly, Pea ut and Einter into bed but she and Carl felt bad they had gotten minion pox because they had caught Kevin's germs but Cady was worried in case Tomago got sick because the three year old purple minion pup was very close to Kevin since he was her godfather, but saw her itchy as she did have minion pox mamimg her worry, knowing that Kevin was her godfather and she had been playing with him, when he'd been stuck in bed makimg her sigh.

She saw her sluggish and not her mischievous self which all purple minion and minion pups were like but right now her little pup was sick comforting her, singing to her which was helping Tomago feel better getting sleepy mamimg Cady smile leaving her seeingbKevin on his own makimg her sigh, as it wasn't his fault this had happened plus minion pox was normal.

She had caught it at Tomago'svage but he had taken care of her the way she was with her pup but she was comforting him with a hug making him feel a little better hoping that the pups would be okay as he sighed hearing Tomago upset which bothered him because he hated seeing his God pup so upset but knew that stories woukd make her feel better, and cuddles.

He saw her in her room in bed cuddling her favourite stuffed monster thatvwas like his but saw him sit on her bed making her curious as she was on his lap but cuddling her which made her feel a little he felt bad seeing her sick.

"I hate being sick, uncle!" Tomago said coughing.

"I know sweetie but it's kind of my fault, because I gave my germs." Kevin said.

"It was an accident Uncle, but we'll get better." she said making Cady smile hearing him make up stories for Tomago which was sweet and knew Gru did it for them when they got scared or had bad dreams but Pricat loved telling stories to every member of their kooky family but she was telling Hiro stories to cheer him up along with Purp, as Sulley felt bad for her brothers.

She just hoped that kindergarten would be fun but wanted to be with Emily but right now, she was at pre-school which made the purple minion pup upset but more lonely making Lucy understand as Pricat was busy and so was Chomper with Hiro and Purp seeing her go to her room.

Pricat sighed as she knew that her pup was having alone time.


	35. A Good Night's Rest

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope MinionFan4Ever and miniongirl121 like as I love writingbthis plus Gru and Lucy are helping the minions go to bed on time but it's cute.**

* * *

sighed as it was night time and the minions and pups who weren't affected by minion pox were running around the house since it was bedtime but he figured that they had snuck bananas before having a bedtime snack as they made them hyper and they had to get ready for bed or they would be cranky and not be in the mood for school or work so they needed to go to sleep on time seeing Bob and Kevin playing baseball while the pups were playing super minions one of their favourite games.

Nefario was mamimg hot chocolate for them using s patented Gru Labs recipe adding marshmallows so the minions were getting excited about things.

"Hot chocolate!" they yelled as they surrounded him drinking up.

Lucy hoped this would work as she cared about them and their health because they were part of the family plus very energetic in nature sometimes so seeingbthem tired worried her and Gru along with the girls seeing them drinking up which relieved them because they wanted them to get rest.

After they drank up, Gru was leading the minions and pups to the living quarters but he was reading them stories hearing pups asking questions about the storybooks but it was too cute because minions were like little kids so they loved being family.

Gru and Lucy was then giving them goodnight kisses since they loved that the girls loved getting goodnight kisses so the minions did too but we're tucking them in, putting on banana shaped night lights just in case as they went to sleep making Gru and Lucy relieved.

They had also put the girls to bed but Edith was a little wound up but calming down after he put the girls to bed.

* * *

The next morning, the minions and pups were feeling refershed after a good night's sleep ready to go for school or work makimg Gru relieved makimg pancakes for them seeing the minions drinking coffee and were sitting down at the table makimg him and Lucy happy because they had a good night's sleep because normally when they stayed up all night, they were pretty cranky but got into trouble.

Kevin was drinking coffee but wearing a Big Hero 6 shirt but was drinking coffee and was quiet because he was hoping that things would go well along with maple syrup making Gru sigh but he was going to take the other pups to school plus Kiko was still expelled so they were hanging out.

She was sighing but was seeing Jelly, Peanut and Winter still sick along with Hiro and Purp but Nefario was anxious since Purp was like a grandson to him and minion pox was taking it's toll but knew it got worse before it got better.

He had made the little guy medicine but it seemed to be working which relieved him but he let Purp rest as Honey understood helping him but she knew he was getting better slowly seeing Nefario helping Gru with something.

Sulley was happy now that Emily was home because it meant they could play together and were playing on the trampolines but having fun doing flips making Lucy smile.

She knew that they were okay but havingbfun but was having made snacks but saw Nefario quiet which was weird.

"He's just worried about Purp, that's all." Gru told her.


	36. Family Day

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope you guys like as the family are celebrating a unique holiday their family had created called Family Day but Nefario gets a great gift, the gift of fatherhood as he adopts Purp since they are alike.**

**I like where the story is going plus it's near forty chapters.**

* * *

It was a typical night in the Gru house since they had dinner which had been pasta and meatballs along with sundaes for dessert and now the pups and girls were playing but something was on Sulley's mind because Nefario said that Purp was like family to him if he was her brother too making Chomper chuckle.

"He is your brother but Nefario helped make him so he is like a son to him." he told her making her sort of underdtand knowing Pricat woukd explain better plus Family Day was coming up tomorrow, a special holiday that the family had created which was important as birthdays, and Christmases

It was a day of bonding among other things plus they gave each other gifts making the family excited especially the girls and pups but the girls already had their gifts for everybody but knew the pups had to get theirs but Purp was feeling shy, after hearing Sulley's question.

Nefario understood the pup's shyness because he knew that the little guy was attached to him emotionally besides Chomper plus he still slept in his old bed here too which said a lot since deep down, Nefario thought of Purp as his son which Chomper agreed with, because Nefario didn't have any kids of his own.

"You mean Uncle Nefario can be my Daddy?" Purp asked.

"Maybe, we have to wait and see." Lucy told him as he sighed.

He loved being with Nefario helping clean the lab or inventing things with him like cool toys but he was deciding to stay in the lab with Nefario since he didn't go out much but didn't mind that much as Gru understood leaving them be seeingbthe girls and pups were ready for bed since tomorrow was Family Day and a lot of excitement.

Pricat was going to tell stories but Purp didn't want to leave Nefario making him understand because he was like him, very shy making him realise that they were family anyways.

This made Purp excited but was hugging him which surprised Gru since Nefario wasn't this emotional realising that Purp was giving Nefario's heart love which wad good.

He left them be seeing the pups being ready but they wondered what was wrong.

"Nothing but Purp is helping Nefario, filling his heart with love, like your cousins did when I adopted them, plus Nefario adopted him to be his pup." Gru told them making Honey smile knowing how Purp liked being around Nefario hearing excitement from the lab and Nefario excited.

They knew they were working on Family Day gifts since the lab was like the coolest toy store in the world but knew it could be dangerous.

Pricat knew that the pups were curious but now it was bedtime and using stories to lull them to sleep as their parents were tucking them into bed kissing their heads and after putting the girls to bed, Gru was going to the lab seeing Nefario and Purp making all kinds of amazing toys and other things.

"The pups are going to love these, and go bananas over them." he said.

* * *

It was the next morning but the family were up early as it was Family Day and were exchanging gifts laughing and havingbfun plus they were going to the park for the picnic which everybody looked forward to, but Honey noticed that Purp wasn't in his bunk making her worried climbing or sliding down the ladder onto the floor feeling her purple furred feet on the carpet but was leaving the room, but heard soft singing from the lab going inside seeing it was Purp which made her curious, unaware he was asleep.

The purple minion pup had been up all night with Nefario helping the mad scientist with Family Day gifts mamimg Honey understand leaving a small gift wrapped box beside him as it was for him since Gru and Lucy were making a massive breakfast beside besides the picnic and Nefario saw him asleep stroking his messy purple hair, knowing the little guy would be hungry when he woke up so it was good that there were leftovers plus the entire family would be gone meaning he could have quiet all day and happy that Purp was here.

He was making himself coffee to keep himself awake but knew that Purp his little genius had helped make lots of cool things for the family knowing the little guy really liked him, which no pup had done before.

"Just rest my little genius, you did a good job and bet your cousins are enjoying the toys we made for them while at the picnic." he said while watching the pup sleep and later that early evening, Purp began to stir seeing pancakes makimg him smile but his eyes widened seeing the gift Honey had left for him along with something else that Nefario had left for him, it was a photo of the two of them from when they first bonded.

He opened the gift box revealing a locket making the little pup's eyes widen putting it over his head but putting the photo inside so he could keep his new father close to him eating up but heard laughter as the family were back but Gru was happy seeing him up because he had worried about him plus Kevin had been wondering why Purp chose Nevario to be his Dad.

Nefario smiled at this as he had been doing things like fixing damage, among other things while letting Purp rest knowing they would be up again because they made a great team makimg Gru Shake his head plus Nefario had taught the pup a certain trick from Villain Con making Gru smirk.


	37. What Makes A Father

_A/N_

**_More of the story but antics ensue when Kiko hacks into Gru's eBay account plus Nefario and Purp are bonding and getting ready for Villain Con which Nefario goes to every year in Orlando,lol_**

**_The new trailer gave me ideas _**

The minion pups had found their way into Gru's EBay account and had used some of the money to bid on cool toys but Purp wondered what they were up to but his eyes widened seeing that his cousins were buying things off the internet which worried him, but was scared to confront them but thankfully Nefario saw what they were doing scaring them off but knew that it was mainly Kiko ordering things for her and Kevin.

Purp was helping him out but Gru sighed as Nefario told him but was sighing at their antics seeing Purp jump as Kevin jumped out making Nefario surprised but shake his head.

"Why does he do that?" Purp asked him.

"We have no idea, he was just born like that." Gru told him.

He hoped that the pups wouldn't try things like this again but Gru wondered how the pups had used a credit card to hack into his account as Lucy knew they were hard wired for this Kimd of stuff but saw Purp quiet as he was drawing up plans knowing the little guy was too shy which was why he hadn't told on his cousins makimg her understand since Homey was shy too.

She saw him humming softly a song that Nefario played but kept that to himself sijce they kept the flame trick a secret but she knew he was in the right place but left him be.

"So what about what they ordered, do we send it back?" Lucy asked as Gru shook his head.

He didn't want to deal with mischief today and Kiko was pushing his buttons majorly which angered him and Lucy was helping but Emily wondered why her Dad was angry.

"Your older cousins borrowed a credit card and bought things with it, but Sulley's in her room." Lucy said makimg Emily understand but curious seeing Purp sijce he didn't talk much except to Nefario or Honey.

Her orange braids swung behind her as she ran to Sulley's room seeing her playing but the purple minion female was happy seeing her hugging her understanding about what Kiko did and about Purp.

"Yes he rarely talks to us, but he talks to Nefario a lot and Honey, but he sleeps during the day and up all night so he must get sleepy so we can help him make friends." Sulley heard Emily say as she was unsure.

"What makes you sure?" she asked.

"Everybody needs friends, good ones like us." Emily replied.

Sulley giggled going after her but Gru and Pricat wondered what they were up to but heard snores seeing Purp asleep in his bunk in his and Honey's room making them understand.

* * *

Kevin was excited seeing the manga stuff that Kiko had ordered for him as she had ordered herself Big Hero 6 toys but wondered why Purp hadn't busted them but knew he was shy despite being adopted by Nefario, but Honey was understanding seeing Purp helping his father out with things but saw Kiko playing with new toys.

She saw Purp smile seeing her making Nefario chuckle knowing that he liked Honey which made Chomper happy for them but Kevin wondered whybPurp had chosen Nefario to be his Dad as Chomper saw Nefario there and glared at Kevin.

"You can't say stuff like that, as he and Purp are one and the same." he stated makimg Gru agree because Nefario just needed time to get used to being a father plus Villain Con was coming up and Nefario always went to it even though Gru hadn't went in a long time and wouldn't ever again.

The pups especially Kiko were curious about this since Kevin had mentioned it once along with Bob and Stuart knowing there was no way their parents would let them go.

"Purp fits him just fine, like you with Kiko and Honey." Lucy told Kevin.

Nefario was in his lab, but sighed as Kevin's words had hurt because Purp was helping him open his heart sijce it had been frozen since his daughter had disappeared so he understood why Kevin had said those things.

Plus he hadn't been too happy when the girls first arrived and had given them back so didn't blame Kevin.

"Daddy, you okay?" he heard Purp ask softly.

"Sort of but it's gonna be okay." he said but his eyes widened feeling the purple minion pup hug him since he hadn't had any in a long while trying not to let him see tears but Purp saw them understanding.

"But you are a good Daddy, we build things, you teach me things and care about me as that's what beingba father is about." he said but Nefario felt a little warm inside at his words.

"You're being very sweet but smart, but let's get ready for Villain Con." Nefario said.


	38. Finding Kiko A Friend

**A/N**

**More of the antics and hope people enjoy.**

**While Nefario and Purp are getting ready for Villain Con, Kiko is running wild with ideas but lonely because she doesn't have friends outside the family so Gru and Kevin are helping**

* * *

"You think our folks would let us go to Villain Con, with you guys?" Kiko asked as Nefario and Purp looked surprised at that knowing their parents wouldn't let them until they were older but Purp understood what his Dad meant because Villain Con sounded amazing and a minion's dream destination but it could get crazy, with all those villains plus his Dad had prepped him for what it was like.

He knew that Chomper, Kevin, Carl and April wouldn't let his cousins go with them no matter how hard they asked, they weren't ready yet plus he cared about them a lot so didn't want them hurt but looked to his Dad as he could change their minds before they got carried away which normally happened once Kiko had a great idea like giant Jenga but Gru said it was too dangerous

"Your parents might not be happy if you went with us, because Villain Con can get crazy, but you guys can go when you're older." Nefario told them sijce he and Purp were packing as they were leaving in the morning pretty early but Purp was getting sleepy already making Nefario smile.

"hey wait, what about Purp?" Jewel asked.

"He's my pup plus he's helping me with my presentation." Nefario said as they heard their parents call them for dinner as Nefario was going too seeing Purp out like a light

Purp hoped that his cousins weren't too mad at him but he was like Nefario plus knew Kiko was good at makimg inventions too but they were more like designing toys going to dinner seeing the rest of their exotic family having fun but we're settling down.

But Kiko was making the hugest game of Jenga ever inspired by giant Jenga from Big Bang Theory but on a grander scale but Gru was concerned in case they could get hurt.

"Besides we're gonna use a wrecking ball to knock them down, besides we're gonna wear hard hats so we're fine." Kiko explained as Gru sighed knowing heck was going to break loose plus Nefario and Purp were almost ready to go in the morning but heard laughter and Gru yelling making Purp surprised seeing what Kiko had done this time.

"Woah huge Jenga!" he told them as Gru glared as some minions had gotten hurt from Kiko's antics making Nefario worry tending to them as Mark glared at her as Kevin saw her run off upset but going after her finding her under her bed upset and hugging her Baymax plush making him understand.

He knew that sometimes great ideas happened but didn't work but it didn't stop them from trying as he was cuddling her humming Soft Kitty as Kiko loved Big Bang Theory and always laughed at what Sheldon was doing but knew her uncles were mad at her just for being herself.

"They're not mad, just surprised as it's not everyday you make the hugest game of Jenga ever but maybe we should find ya some pals who understand your energy." Kevin said seeing Kiko frown.

When she had been at school the other pups had been afraid of her not just because of her energy, but because she was a purple minion pup which made him feel bad for her cuddling her as Gru overheard.

He knew Kiko could do it but heard soft humming from the lab knowing Nefario was going soon with Purp as their flight left around six in the morning

* * *

The next morning, Nefario and Purp had left for Orlando but the pups got excited since with Nefario gone, they could enter the lab and not get yelled at because they were too little or the thing their parents said about them getting hurt plus Kiko was allowed in here so it was okay. Ut before they could get in there, their parents were getting them ready for school which annoyed them because they wanted to play in there and make messes or blow things up.

They were knowing Kiko would be in there while they were at school but Gru saw Kevin look a little sad seeing Kiko by herself despite the fact she was used to it since being expelled from school plus the school board wouldn't let her back in, even if Gru paid them.

"She nedds friends Dad, as Dhe's always talking to her battle bots but around other kids, she hides the amazing stuff she can do." he told him.

Gru understood knowing there were other minion pups in the neighbourhood but knew they had to find the right match for Kiko, since other minion pups ran from her before giving her a chance just because of her being a purple minion which was sad knowing other kids and minion pups could be mean but left her be.

But in the backyard while playing, Kiko heard leaves rustle making her curious but saw a minion pup her age but wore a beanie hat with tassels but it was a purple minion like her.

"S-Sorry I was just curious, the other pups at school talk about you a lot.

I'm Kook, Pharrell's son but I don't have many friends." he told her.

She understood but was having fun with him making Kevin astounded that Kiko was playing with another pup and was so happy, it made him smile because he loved seeing her so happy but he knew that Kook went to school, but he could help her until he came home wondering how Pharrell had a kid but smiled, as he was making snacks.


	39. Playdate

**A/N**

**More of the story but hope people like but Kiko is getting used to friendship but Kevin is helping her out plus the bedtime thing is working out.**

* * *

"So you made a friend, Huh sweetie in Pharrell's kid who lives a few blocks from here right?" Kevin asked Kiko that night at bedtime as they were using the bedtime routine that Gru and Lucy along with Nefario had created a few weeks ago when things had gotten too out of control which involved hot chocolate, stories and goodnight kisses.

"Yep his name is Kookie, but Lara calls him Kook and it stuck with his Dad but unlike me, he goes to school so we have to wait until he gets home before we can have fun, which is going to be hard." Kiko replied cuddling her push Baymax doll.

"New friendships take time and a while before they get going but when it does, it can be fun, like you and your cousins." Kevin told her making her understand.

"I see but we will be good friends, the best!" she replied.

Kevin chuckled at his eldest pup but was tucking her in and kissing her goodnight leaving the room after turning on the banana shaped night light since she didn't like the dark but he was joining Dave in their room as he was cuddling the male purple minion making him giggle plus were lying down in bed as they needed but Kevin was hyper lije when they lived with Scarlet Overkill.

"You wanna hear a bedtime story?" Dave said as he was making one up about the Big Hero 6 guys which made Kevin smile because this was getting sleepy which was a good thing but saw him out like a light snoring like Bob after hearing stories but smiled cuddling him getting sleepy too but hoped he would be okay and feeling his eyelids close in sleep.

The next morning, Gru saw they were still asleep but saw Dave awake but he knew that Kevin was sleeping like a log just like Kiko but it was cute and left him be because he woukd wake up in his own time.

Dave was getting himself breakfast but was seeing a sleepy Kiko there in pyjamas with her purple fur messy but cute as her hair was all messy making Gru smile because it was cute.

He hoped that he was okay but didn't see him the rest of the morning which bothered them but saw him eating brunch but was dressed sleepy.

* * *

The next day, Kiko was playing with Kevin as they were being ninjas and having fun plus she hoped that he was okay making him understand because she worried a lot behind her tomboyish nature but Kevin knew that Kook was okay but sighed because he knew that Kiko hated being alone without family or friends which made him understand because they were a close knit Family, since the day they popped out of the ocean but it was hard to explain to Kiko.

She understood as she knew it was why they had Family Day but Gru sighed as he was nodding plus they had been baking treats but saw Kook here but hungry making Kiko giggle as they were eating cookies.

"Mmm they're good, did you make these?" he asked her.

"Lucy and I made them earlier, but it was okay." Kiko replied.

They were playing outside making Lucy smile because it was adorable knowing that Kiko was being sweet but wished others could see this side of her.

Later that evening, Sulley was listening to a story her mother was telling about the Minion Kingdom.

Eldora chuckled as she loved being part of this unique family.


	40. First Steps

**A/N**

**More of the story and April and Pricat are encouraging Hiro, Jelly, Peanut and Winter to take their first steps but Kyle helps.**

* * *

April and Pricat were trying to encourage Hiro, Jelly, Peanut and Winter to take their first steps but we're shy as everytime they tried, the infant pups were shy makimg both mothers sigh because they wanted to see because a baby's first steps were a magical moment and something they wouldn't forget even though Gru told them not to worry, but they remembered he had been like this getting Emily to take her first steps which Lucy remembered fondly and knew this was going to be cute.

"They will in time, just not now but you gotta be patient." Lucy told them.

They knew that Lucy was right as she was a mother too besides them but she saw that Emily was back from school so was making snacks plus Sulley would be home from kindergarten soon so was makimg extra stuff.

Emily was telling her about her day but Lucy was gigglimg at it but she was seeing her go play which made her smile because she brought their family proud.

Chomper and Carl imderstood their wive's excitement but the babies would walk when they were ready, as Emily was curious gigglimg.

"Maybe they're not in the mood, or need something to get them to walk, like how Daddy got me to walk." she told them seeing Kyle, the family pet making the infant pups happy since they loved playing with him and cuddling him which made Lucy chuckle because it was cute.

Hiro was getting onto his little purple furred feet beginning to walk, chasing Kyle making Chomper and Pricat happy and crying worrying Emily, explaining it was happy tears making the three year old understand but happy for Hiro because he took his first steps.

Gru smiled entering as Emily told him but we're understanding seeing Eldora there smi,ing because her grandpup took his first steps because she had missed Chomper and Pricat's first steps seeing that she had left them in the AVL's care.

She loved bonding with her grandpups but was seeingbHiro there hugging her leg mamimg her smile because he was being very sweet.

"Aw you are like your mother, you know?" she told him playing with him.

* * *

Gru was putting something special in Kyle's bowl because Hiro had taken his first steps because of him but he knew Jelly, Peanut andcWinter would walk soon but knew both Chomper and Pricat would need to keep an extra eye on Hiro but they were very caring and loving with their pups because at their age, they were foster pups becau

se their mother Eldora had left them on the AVL's door at infancy, so had vowed never to do that to their pups.

April understood as she and Carl loved their pups too mamimg Gru smile but he was understanding as they were getting ready for dinner as April and Pricat were putting Hiro, Jelly, Peanut and Winter in high chairs as it was pasta night, but the pups were very mischievous.

"Guys, not tonight, okay?" Gru said as Lucy giggled but she was amused by their antics but they were settling down bucause they loved havingbfun together and soon it would be bedtime seeing Hiro chasing after Kyle along with Agnes making Pricat giggle as it was too adorable seeing her infant son getting sleepy.

"Bedtime for you, sweetie." she said going to his room but putting him in pyjamas and then into bed kissing his little purple furred head.

She sensed Pandora's aura seeing her older twin who was a guardian minion there hugging her makimg Pandora chuckle.

"I see things are getting crazy like usual, Huh?" she asked.

Pricat was telling her since she couldn't stay long, making Pricat understand seeing her go leaving a trail of dream sand.


	41. Looking Out For Purp

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Nefario is worried about Purp's sleeping after Gru notices how the pup is always tired but he does care.**

* * *

It was the last day of school before Summer Break and in the Gru house, the pups were running amok after getting ready since they had gotten their hands on the ice cream maker and had made themselves sundaes for breakfast which had worried Gru and their parents but Nefario was happy his little genius wasn't like this plus he was sleeping like a log in bed after helping him last night even though the other pups wondered why Purp slept during the day, so was unaware of the fact he helped his Dad at night.

"Come on guys time to go, plus school lets out early remember?" Kevin told them seeing Kiko playing super minion despite having her own super suit but sighed seeing her cousins leaving and knew that Kook would get out early too making Kevin smile.

He was smiling at how smart his pup was as he was cuddling her makimg her giggle and we're getting breakfast since Kiko had woken up late.

Gru saw a sleepy Purp walk in later but eating oatmeal and drinking juice since he couldn't have coffee because he was that young seeing Lucy worry seeing him pass out getting Gru and Nefario but Gru sighed knowing that Purp was up all night helping Nefario which made her understand.

Nefario was knowing that Purp was sleepy knowing how the pup loved helping him but was carrying him to the lab, tucking him into his bed there worried because what Lucy had said had scared him because he cared about Purp's health.

He stroked his purple furred head before going to work and was hoping the pup would be okay.

* * *

While the other pups had gotten out of school and at the ice cream parlour with their parents, Kiko was playing with Kook since he had gotten out of school so both minion pups were having fun since now it was Summer, Tbey could play everyday makimg them happy seeing Purp asleep on the couch makimg Kook curious.

"That's Purp, he's Nefario's pup but he works with him during the night but sleeps during the day but our grandfather is worried about him." Kiko explained to him making him understand but felt bad for Purp that he slept during the day because he missed out on good things like ice cream.

Kiko understood as she was playing soccer with him seeing her other cousins home making Kook impressed.

He was quiet but was drinking juice but having fun as she loved playing with them but later, Kook went home and the other pups saw Nefario look sad.

They knew that Purp was his pup and was helping this but Purp was still asleep which made them understand but knew he was a good father to him but saw him stroke Purp's purple furred head hearing him snore making them chuckle softly because he was hoping that he was okay.

He was hoping that Gru would understand why he did this plus he and Purp were kindred spirits so he was okay.

He saw him awake later but cuddling him since he wanted to help, making Nefario underdtand as he chuckled.

He knew that Purp was okay as they were working on things together.


	42. Feelings

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**The pups are in day camp ad it's Summer but Purp is shy and wants to get confident since he is starting minion school in the Fall.**

* * *

It was morning in the Gru house but when the alarm clock rang, it annoyed Kevin but hitting the snooze button but his throat hurt and coughing a lot knowing Mark would make fun of him plus it was Summer break meaning they could have fun going to get breakfast despite wearing only an night shirt but Gru heard Emily gigglimg seeing this making Gru sigh because he knew the girls were used to seeing this as Kevin sighed coughing.

Gru noticed this bug knew the male purple minion didn't tell when he was hurt or sick thinking it weakness making Gru sigh because he cared about them because they were family seeing the pups running around after eating cake making Lucy giggle knowing they needed breakfast mamimg pancakes while the pups were calming down.

Plus the pups were going to day cam since it would keep them out of mischief and not be bored but Purp was staying with Nefario which annoyed the pups especially Kiko.

"He has to make friends, explore the world like we do." Kiko told them.

Sulley agreed as they playec outside but sighed as they were getting ready to go unaware Purp had heard them.

"I might be shy but I know what I do can change the world one day, I know it." he told himself seeing Nefario examine Kevin knowing he was sick sighing.

He was hoping maybe he could get confident in himself.

* * *

Kiko and Thr others were having fun and playing soccer after day camp but it made them giggle but Purp sighed because he wasn't good at sports but great at inventing knowing he would blow minds because he might be starting at minion schoo, in the Fall knowing how shy he was but Nefario knew his little genius could do it, remembering at Villain Con, he had been brave but then again he was there so he had no reason to be afraid but when school started, he couldn't be there if he did get scared.

He saw Purp helping but he was quiet knowing his cousins were wanting him to join in their games and fun makimg him understand knowing Purp belonged in the lab.

He let him be, but he heard his cousins laughing and playing closing the window mamimg Gru understand but he was seeing Dave taming Kevin to their room underdtanding sijce he had been like that ad a kid.

He saw the purple minion pup sigh seeing Nefario going to his office because he wanted to talkto Gru alone.

He saw Honey quiet but she didn't care if he was quiet as he was being himself making Purp smile hearing Nick laugh as she kissed Purp making him blush as Gru and Nefario wondered what was going on but Nefario was surprised yet amused that Honey liked his little genius which made him happy.

"Let's just go eat." Purp said softly.

Gru understood but he was going to help Lucy with something but hearing Nick tell the other pups knowing he was becoming like Mark which was okay.

He hoped that Purp was okay seeing Honey smile shyly at him making him giggle softly which Bru thought cute.

After dinner, Honey and Purp were in their room playing but having fun together but Honey knew Nick was being mean but Purp was ignoring him and being with her.


	43. Camping

**A/N**

**More of the story but the pups are camping out but havingbfun doing things.**

**I like where the story is going as it's cute.**

* * *

The minion pups were excited because they were going camping because it was summer and the family were excited but knew the pups were getting excited because they were letting their imaginations run wild because this happened but Lucy knew Kevin, Carl and Chomper were going to have fun and knew that Gru was going with them so she and the others could have fun despite the pups being in Scouts so she was letting them be.

Nefario was knowing they woukd have plenty of stories to tell Sunday evening when they got back but Jelly, Peanut and Winter were watching Kai and Kenai getting ready and wanted to go making April giggle as she understood but she was putting them down for an nap and was helping them get ready for camping but Jewel was annoyed she coukdn't go because it was a boy thing, since girls could handle the great outdoors.

"I understand, but we girl minions are very powerful, in our own way." April said.

"Yeah we can be super heroes like Honey Lemon and Go Go Tomago!" Kiko said as April chuckled at the female purple minion pup because she was right since Edith took karate plus she and her sisters took dance class.

Plus Kiko was on a soccer team along with her best friend Kook which made Kevin proud.

Lucy saw Pricat and the others doing their own thing but they had a tent in the attic as Pricat was getting ideas making the pups wonder what was going on unaware she was planning an imagination camp out since they coukdn't go on the campout making the pups excited but Pricat explained how it worked.

"Cool it's like a slumber party!" Edith said making her chuckle.

"Yes you're right, as we can have fun whi,e the guys are away." Lucy said as Jewel agreed but saw Jelly, Peanit and Winter awake but curious making April smile.

Emily was excited because she'd never been to a sleepover because not a lot of kids invited her making her sisters understand but we're havingbfun since Edith had made pillow forts making the others giggle hearing her talk like Gru.

* * *

At the campsite, the guys were havingbfun plus had put their tents up plus Kai and Kenai were looking forward to the mischief they could pull at night along with Nick making Kevin chuckle knowing that these things happened on ca pouts like his brothers so he saw Gru sighing knowing that chaos woukd descend come night fall.

The pups were swimming in the lake and goofing around but Bru sighed because minion pups woukd be minion pups so chuckled hoping Lucy and the others were okay at home knowing some of the girl minions were probably mad because they couldn't go since it looked fun

But when night fell, they had made a Fire and were making s'mores which were good but the pups were getting hyper meaning mischief was going to abound plus they were telling stories around the fire and having fun making Gru chuckle seeing them goofing around knowing that the others were having fun because Lucy had told him on the phone..

He knew that they were havingbfun and knew it was sleep time but the pups weren't sleepy yet.

Kevin chuckled at this because it was cute plus this always happened when they went on vacation but did settle down in time so knew they would.

He just hoped that Lucy and the others were okay but saw a bear there making the pups amused as they were wrestling it but Gru saw itvwas purple furred making him understand who it was.

"Guys get away from him, he's dangerous!" Kevin said as he knew El Macho was mindless and dangerous but was but fighting him impressing the pups especially Kai and Kenai because this woukd be an amazing story to tell the others.

Kevin was seeing Gru tend to his minor injuries but decided to tell the pups that story impressing them.


	44. Blast Off

**A/N**

**More of the story but hope you guys like as the pups are working on a tree fort plus Purp and Sulley are in outer space after activating the rocket.**

**Nefario is surprised that they did that.**

* * *

was stunned hearing that Gru and the pups had encountered El Macho but knew the other pups were curious plus they had promised Gru not to tell the others about this since Gru had called Silas and knew El Macho had broken out of his e'll but we're going after him and smi,ed seeing what Lucy and the others had been doing whi,e they were gone, impressing Kai and Kenai plus they were going to Buikd a tree fort in the backyard but Gru knew things were going to happen, since they weren't very good with sharing.

Lucy understood but knew school was helping them learn such things but sighed as the pups were excited hearing this because they wanted a tree fort so hoped things would be okay.

They were hoping that things would work out or that Gru would help it because the pups respected him and thought of him as their grandfather making the adults relieved but Kiko was already getting ideas because she loved playing with her cousins despite being mad her boy cousins got to fight a purple furred bear unaware it had been El Macho.

Aprilknew the pups had to go to bed soon but right now, they were too wound up to get to sleep since it was Summer.

Gru sighed seeing Purp clinging to his leg because they had been bonding.

Hiro was waking up from an nap but playing with Kyle in the playpen as he didn't mind plus Nefario had cloned him which only Edith and Margo knew about since Agnes loved the dog but the infant minion pups were cuddling him which was cute.

* * *

Chomper was seeing the pups getting excited and working on the fort talking about what they wanted to do there making him chuckle because it was cute but he knew things would get intresting but knew how this family worked so knew chaos woukd the other pups discussing plans but Sulley was in her room playing which surprised him as he knew she was shy but was knowing she might not play in the fort seeing her sigh.

He saw her playing but hungry because she didn't have her snack yet which made him understand getting cookies but he knew that Sulley loved cookies but pretty shy as she was by herself a lot.

She saw Purp there wanting her to come with him as they were going to the lab seeing the rocket but both pups were gettin it making her impressed but the rocket took off making Nefario surprised but worried because Purp was on that rocket.

He was seeing that the rocket was in deep space making him go in the other rockets going after it using a tractor beam using it to get the rocket back but we're landing in the lab which made Gru relieved.

He just hoped he was okay, but was hugging both minion pups because he had been really worried along with Gru and their parents.


	45. Makimg Amends

**A/N**

**More of the story but hope people are enjoying because I like writing about minions and their pups but Mark's son,Nick is being a pain but the others are annoyed with his antics.**

**Plus Kiko is worried because her friend Kook has minion pox but she wants to make him feel better.**

**I might write another series of minion one shots involving them bonding with Gru and the girls.**

* * *

Gru was seeing that Kiko was worried about something that Kook was sick but Kevin understood why she was worried, because the male purple minion was her best friend seeing her making a card for him because she cared about him as Nick was making fun of her which made her mad but knew not to give into his mischief leaving the room, but Nefario sighed knowing Nick was being a brat especially since the tree fort had been built because he was acting like it belonged to him when it was for every body.

"Yes he is being a pain, but he'll grow out of it." he told her.

"I don't think so, as his Dad is like that but it's okay." Kiko replied.

She was going to see Kook but taking the card she had made since Kevin knew she was smart enough to walk to Lara's house by herself but was testing out super suits but Nick was playing in the lab which was dangerous.

"You know better Nick, plus you could have gotten hurt but go before anything happens." Nefario said seeing Kevin fixing the damage.

He just hoped that it was okay since Kiko told him about Nick's mischief along with Honey so understood sijce Mark had been doing this sijce they were pups.

Nefario understood but he was seeing Purp helping him.

* * *

Kiko wondered what was wrong with her cousins but understood that Nick was being mean and wrecking all the fun plus he almost ruined Kevin's experiments and had made the tree fort his own which made everybody mad, making the female purple minion pup understand but we're deciding not to play with him until he cleaned up his act but sighed seeing Nick there.

He saw them ignore him which irritated him making Purp smile along with Honey because Nick had teased them for being quiet as he was going to the tree fort making Lucy wonder what was going on.

"I see but you shoukd let me or Gru handle it, okay?" she told them.

They nodded as it was the right thing to do but hoped it would make Nick behave, seeing Emily and Sulley playing making them smile as they loved playing together.

Nick wondered why the other pups were ignoring him unaware of their plan to help him behave but Gru chuckled as he was seeing Mark upset but comforting Nick as he needed it knowing why hoping his pup woukd understand but was seeing him go play.

"Oh hey, what's wrong?" Lucy asked him.

"Aunt Lucy my cousins won't play with me." Nick told her.

"Well you weren't very nice to them, were you?" Lucy told him.

Nick realised what she meant as he realised she was right but going to talk to his cousins saying he was sorry which surprised them hugging him.

Kevin saw Mark smile at his pup seeing him so happy making Gru understand but he was letting the pups be.

The girls were understanding because he was quiet so was going to his office.


	46. Sugar Rush

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope you guys like.**

**The pups are running wild after having ice cream for breakfast much to the annoyance of Gru and the adults but naps help them calm down.**

**I know minionFan4Ever is enjoying the updates **

* * *

Kiko was excited as the pups had made themselves ice cream sundaes for breakfast sijce in the lab, they had their own breakfast bar which also had a sundae and frozen yoghurt bar which the minions and pups loved but the adults stopped them from having ice cream for breakfast normally but this time, the adults were asleep plus the purple minion pups were bottomless pits with food makimg Jewel giggle sijce the adults would freak plus their teachers wouldn't be able to handle them.

"Mmmm ice cream is good for breakfast, when the adults don't know." Kai said.

"Yep because they make us eat oatmeal!" Kenai said high fiving his twin brother.

"Hey what's going on here, you know that ice cream isn't for breakfast." Gru told them making them scared as Nefario chuckled knowing that they would be trying something like this sooner or later but knew sugar rushes were going to rock the house, makimg Lucy understand.

She knew this would happen as they were pups but knew Edith did things like this a lot giggling going to make pancakes for everybody so Gru smiled seeing the pups getting hyper and jittery so chaos was going to let loose.

Nefario was seeing them getting mischievous makimg him sigh as he was going to get coffee

* * *

Later that day, the pups were getting sleepy since after being hyped up, they needed naps which made Gru happy but saw them getting sleepy and passing out makimg their parents chuckle because the pups had been running wild through the house plus Kai and Kenai had been rough housing making him annoyed so them taking naps was a relief and Gru was putting a passcode on the sundae bar so the pups woukdn't get like that again.

"Brace yourself for craziness!" Mark said as Gru sighed.

"I can handle it, guys plus it's for their own good." Gru replied.

Kevin knew that Kiko and Jewel would understand but the younger pups might pitch fits but they would explain.

April sighed as Carl was making lunch for the pups when they woke up but Kevin was drawing manga making Dave understand but knew they coukd still use the bar but not tell the pups the code sighing and was knowing that the antidote jelly was locked away because he always worried that Kevin might eat it and get sick.

He saw Chomper playing a game on the computer making Pricat understand seeing Hiro running around but she heard him giggle catching him making her heart melt because it was cute and she hoped he would talk soon but Gru told her not to worry plus Hiro was teething too meant biting.

"Come on sweetie, don't you wanna talk?" Pricat asked.

"Don't swear it Pri, like what Bru said." Chomper told her.

The female purple minion agreed but she was feeding Hiro lunch but he was cuddling her, getting sleepy as Pricat kissed his purple furred head.

She was putting him in his crib tucking him in but leaving his room so to let him sleep seeing the pups beginning to stir making their parents relieved seeingbthem happy but groggy but was seeing them drink up.

Pricat was seeing Hiro awake later.

He was in the play pen with the other infant pups.


	47. Bringing A Duck Home

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and this chapter is based off a head canon I have that Gru likes duckies so I couldn't resist writing this plus I was watching Despicable Me 2 a while ago but it is cute.**

**When a duck follows little Tomago home to the Gru house, all heck breaks loose **

* * *

The pups were at the park playing and goofing around but Tomago was playing with ducklings which Cady found adorable along with Kevin but it was nearly time to go home as the older pups were going home but Tomago was following Kevin unaware one of the ducklings was following her home but after getting home, Tomago was surprised her duck friend had followed her home.

"Cool, you stole a duck from the park!" Kiko said.

"No duck follow home." Tomago said as they were seeing the duck running around like Gru was surprised seeing both female Purpke minion pups chasing a duck wondering how a duck had gotten into the house.

"Tomago did it!" Kiko told him.

Gru couldn't this, that Tomago had brought a duck home bending down to Tomago'svage level.

"It followed me home." Tomago told him.

"That I believe, but tomorrow we have to take him home, as the park is his home plus his Mom might be worried sick." Gru told her.

"Okay." Tomago said making Gru sigh but was playing with the duck.

Kiko saw Tomago playing with the duck making Agnes happy seeing the duck.

"Don't get too attached, it's going back to the park." Mark told her as Kevin was understanding seeing her hug it.

He knew that Tomago liked playing with the ducks at the park when the girls and pups went but he found it very sweet, seeingbthe girls get ready for school as the pups were also getting ready for school except for Kiko and was still asleep but Kevin sighed because he he loved his eldest pup plus Honey didn't go to school.

He was drinking maple syrup again along with coffee as he was making pancakes making Lucy giggle at his antics but Nefario was understanding so saw Tomago was playing with a duck.

"It followed her home, Nefario." Gru told him.

"Oh Tbat's funny." Nefario said to him.

* * *

Lucy giggled as Gru told her about a duck following Tomago home but she knew Cady would help her little pup with the duckling plus they were taking it back to the park in the morning knowing Cady had helped Tomago understand the duckling needed to go home but knew that the house would talk about it in the morning.

The next morning, Edith and Margo saw Gru chasing a duck wondering how a duck had gotten into the house as Gru explained making Edith giggle hysterically.

"Edith it was just a mistake plus they're taking it home later." Margo told her.

"Oh." Agnes said to her.

Margo was understanding but she was hoping no other animals followed them home.

Gru was taking Tomago to the park, but had the duck in his arms but was putting it back in the pond seeing it happy making Tomago happy as she knew the duck was okay with it's family but we're going home making sure no other animals followed them home.

Lucy was understanding but had made lunch making Tomago smile as she loved food like all purple minions but she and her cousins and ChompervandKevin Pricat were above average purple minions so Gru smiled seeing her happy.

Kevin smiled as his God daughter was very cute knowing she missed her duck buddy and was understanding that the duck was with it's Family.

Lucy saw Tomago get sleepy as it was time for her nap but Cady was taking her to her room and tucking her in kissing her purple furred head.

She left her be but was going to join the others.


	48. Figuring Out A Mystery

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but Kevin is happy seeing Kiko blossom in her inventing toys but he is getting very sleepy a lot along with taking naps which worries Dave and Gru but they help him out.**

**I like where the story is going.**

* * *

Kevin sighed as he was helping Kiko but playing football with her since she didn't go to school but was sighing because he cared about her but she wanted to not return to school because she and it didn't mix which Gru understood.

He knew that Kevin cared about his pups because he loved being a father and had to help them grow up and have good lives and make good choices but saw Kiko hyped up plus saw Honey playing with stuffed animals which made Lucy smile.

Gru was understanding because he was a father to his girls but knew Kiko was not good in school but knew that she needed help and was seeing him wrestling with her hearing her giggle because she loved her father and Honey too.

Kevin just wanted what was best for Kiko as she had a lot of potential but needed inspiration to keep going seeing her working on new toys knowing she loved doing this making toys that other kids and minion pups were enjoying and coukdn't bear to let her stop doing it, because she loved it because she made others happy.

Kiko was in the lab but inventing in the lab making Nefario smile but Purp was impressed because he didn't have the guts to to do it because Kiko was like her Dad, brave and reckless so wasn't afraid to try things.

Nefario was understanding but saw his little genius was shy but was helping him out because he needed it.

He hoped that Purp was okay because he was shy.

He knew that he was going to get stronger and braver.

He saw that Kevin was quiet plus was shy making Dave worry because he loved him and wished the others could see this side of him more but was seeing him go take another nap making Dave worry for him.

"Nefario take a sample, so we can see." Gru told them.

Kevin was asleep but Nefario took a blood sample but would take a look at it but Dave hoped he would be okay.

* * *

Kook was impressed seeing Kiko's inventions as she hadn't told him about this but the female purple minion blushed as Kook chuckled as Kevin sighed because it reminded him of Cady but hoped that she woukdn't be taken from him or run away like Cady had but knew that might not happen sighing going to the kitchen as Gru saw him drinking soda understanding because Kevin cared about his pups which was sweet.

"Aw it's gonna be okay, as Kiko is going to be okay.

She's smart, plus invents toys." Gru told him seeing him get sleepy making him worry because he sleep walked plus recently Kevin had been taking more naps which bothered him because he cared about his Minions's health.

He saw Kevin pass out on the couch makimg him smile but putting a patchwork blanket over him but kissed his purple furred head leaving him be.

Kiko was entering the kitchen as it was lunch time making Lucy smile.

"Daddy's being sleepy a lot Huh?" Kiko said as she nodded.

"Is he sick?" Kiko said.

"We don't know sweetie but Gru and Nefario will help him out." Lucy told the female purple minion pup as she was eating but was sighing.

"Wow, Kevin's sleepy Huh?" Gru remarked but was feeling his purple furred head as he was looking for a fever or a reason for why Kevin was sleeping a lot as Nefario could figure it out taking a sample as Dave hoped that they could figure the mystery out.

Later that next morning, Kevin was awake but hungry making Lucy sigh mamimg pancakes seeing him yawn but Nefario knew it was insomnia related.

Kevin was beginning to stir but wondered why they looked worried.

"It's nothing but it's related to sleep, but we'll figure it out." Gru told him.


	49. Not Feeling So Hot

**A/N**

**Her's more of the story and can't believe we've hit fifty chapters already with this story as it's good **

**Sulley has the mumps but miserable because she can't be near her cousins or her little brother but they miss playing with her especially Emily **

* * *

was entering Sulley's room seeing that the femalevPurple minion pup was sick but saw her purple furred cheeks were swollen meaning she had mumps making her and Chomper worry seeing her get she had to stay in bed along with staying away from her cousins and brother which made her feel miserable.

"Mommy has had it before, so she can help." Chomper told her hearing Sulley cough makimg Hiro curious but worried about his sister.

Chomper was removing him from the room but it made him upset beginning to cry as he was calming him down seeing him want to be with Sulley sijce they were close seeing Emily there sijce Gru told her about Sulley being sick but she went to see if her cousin and best friend was okay.

Pricat saw her understanding explaining but worried she might catch them.

"Okay but she'll get better right?" Emily asked.

Pricat nodded making the girl relieved.

She was going to play but the other minion pups were understanding since Nefario had explained what mumps was so Tbey hoped Sulley was okay and were making cardNick s but saw Nick being mischievous.

Gru shook his head at this because Nick was being like his father which wasn't funny but saw Chomper playing with Hiro since he missed being with his sister because she had mumps but he was too little to understand.

* * *

"Poor Sulley, stuck in bed and we can't play, which isn't fair!" Emily said which made the minion pups understand because Sulley was fun to play with but heard Nick gigglimg at something knowing it was about Sulley's mumps.

"Nick you're being really mean, as it's not Sulley's fault she got mumps and you shouldn't be making fun." Kenai said as Kiko agreed with him because Sulley was family to them.

"Her having balloon cheeks is funny!" Nicks aid as Kiko was fighting making Kevin impressed but Mark annoyed seeing Gru pull pups apart after Kiko's rocket fist made a hole in the wall.

"Nick started it, he made fun of Sulley being sick!" Kiko said makimg Kevin understand.

"I see but let's just cool down, okay?" Kevin told her.

Mark underdtood but was seeing them leave but Lucy was surprised especially seeing the hole in the wall understanding after Gru explained.

Kai and Kenai understood but was seeing Jewel understanding but hoped that Sulley was okay seeing Emily by herself understanding because she and Sulley were good friends but knew she didn't want to get sick but she wanted to be with Sulley plus her mom had scheduled a play date at another kid's house.

It made her anxious because she wasn't good around other kids but her parents wanted her to have friends besides her minion cousins but Emily was scared making Kai and Kenai understand but knew she could be brave as the girl sighed because she loved playing with them.

Gru understood as he would help her out but was getting Nefario to make a cool toy that would help break the ice which astounded the minion pups but knew that Emily coukd do it since the play date was in a few days.


	50. Getting A Boost

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope peopke like even the inspiration for this is intresting but based on an idea I've had all week.**

**The purple minions get brain boosts thanks to sunspots but are egg heads but need help adjusting.**

* * *

It was an normal day as Kevin, and the other minions with Chomper were hanging out at the park along with purple minions but the sun was different as it's Rays were sun spots hitting the purple minions but they were shaking it off.

"You guys okay?" Kevin asked..

He saw Chomper nod.

"Yes-" Chomper said stunning them.

"Whatever those sun spots did, it must have made them evolve a little." Dave said to him.

"We shoukd keep this a secret, okay?" Chomper said since his I.Q had been raised a little too plus his head was a little big but that was because they were smart now..

He saw them being wild as usual but that was normal despite the brain boost but Gru smiled wondering what was going on.

* * *

Gru was stunned seeing the Purp,e minions in the house were building inventions, so,bing problems wondering what was going on with them, even the pups were like this wondering how the heck this had happened.

"Weird science, Dad." Kevin said.

"What kind, and involving Nefario?" Gru asked.

"Nope, sunspots did this since we were in the park and the sunspots happened." Kevin said unaware he had been affected too but his head was like the others, but Gru was needing to examine them.

"Dad, this is a good thing, we aren't dumb and can show the world what we can do!" Kevin told him making Gru sigh.

"I know but we need to in case these sunspots did anything to you besides the brain boost." Gru told him.

"I am feeling hungry, but that's just my extreme ones." Kevin said.

Gru was taking him and the other Purpke minions to the lab to let Nefario see but he was stunned seeing their brain cells were growing meaning intelligence just like normal minions making Gru impressed.

"Any other things that the sunspots activated?" Gru as,ed.

"Nope, just the brain thing which is intresting, meaning they need to be mentally stimulated a lot or mischief will happen from being mentally bored." Nefario told him.

He saw that one of them had madeca coffeehouse in the lab which mirrored Starbucks making him smirk.

"Oh great Tbat's all they need is more sugar." Gru told him.

"Let them be, as it's helping them learn social skills since they're not social plus they have Aspergers meaning they are shy and need to learn coping mechanisms." Nefario said.

He saw other minions buying coffee but he liked this knowing it was just their ones who had brain boosts but saw Kevin whimper because Mark had made him drink a smoothie too fast giving him a brain freeze, hearing Kevin whimper because of his getting used to being an egg headed purple minion like his friends.

"Real mature Mark, the guy just got a brain boost and you gave him a brain freeze." April told him seeing Kevin relax hugging Dave but his minion pheromones were going nuts despite them being engaged acting funny.

"There's so much we have to teach them." Gru said.

The girls were impressed since the minion living quarters was now like a mini New York wondering how, seeing the purple minions building things but Edith noticed their heads were a little big.

"They kinda evolved brain wise because of sunspots and it explains their heads since they have bigger brains now." Dave explained seeing some of the Purpke minions running around on supervenergy but that was normal.

Plus Chomper had used his brain boost to turn the car into a hover one impressing Edith seeing him clutch his head a little because since the brain boost, they had been using this newfound power so it was straining or doing too much but he wasn't sure how long the brain boost would last.

"What if we wake up, and we're not smart anymore or it's a fluke?" he said as they understood.

"Wow, col!" Edith said seeing she could get Chomper to do her homework for her making Agnes sigh.

"That's not a good idea, plus it woukd be his A, not yours." Margo to,d her..

"It can't hurt to try, plus Nefario said they need to be challenged so why not?" Edith told them going to get her books making Gru surprised at that.

"Should we tell Daddy?" Agnes asked.

"Nope, Edith is kinda right, they're gonna need challenged besides once the teacher realises it's not Edith's work, he'll flunk her." Margo told her.


	51. Exhausted

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Pricat is pretty mad at Edith for making Chomper do her homework because he became an egg head like the other purple minions **

* * *

"Here ya go, algebra, then science and then a five page book report!" Edith said to Chomper since the brain boost had made him and other Purpke minions a little bit smart, they needed to be challenged a lot or they woukd get mentally bored and chaos would ensue.

"You think that's a good idea, letting him do her homework?" Pricat asked Margo.

"No, but she's gonna get busted sooner or later plus Dad said they need being mentally stimulated, so it's okay plus your brother is zipping through Edith's fourth grade homework like how he eats." Margo said.

Pricat was a little worried for her brother and the other Purpke minions as the brain boost was good, but the supervenergy boost wasn't seeing some of them getting cranky and having meltdowns.

"Wow they need naps and have tantrums, like me!" Emily said.

"It's not their fault or the pups since they've been awake way too long and they need sleep before they crash." Pricat told her.

"Then give them a bedtime snack, or an naptime one like we do at my school." Emily told the female purple minion.

"Five more minutes.." Chomper said getting sleepy passing out

"Chomper!" Pricat catching him hearing him snore knowing he was exhausted along with the others.

"Hey, what about my homework?" Edith said.

"Not now, Edith!" Pricat said taking Chomper to their room seeing Hiro running around since he and other purple minion pups like their cousins had gotten brain he was talking more.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" he asked.

"Edith happened, he tired him out mentally by making him do her homework." Pricat told him.

Despite beingbthree, he was being skipped to kindergarten because of the brain boost so did homework so understood.

"He just nedds an nap." Pricat told him knowing he took one already.

* * *

Dave smiled seeing Kevin and the other purple minions taking an nap but Pricat was mad at Edith for tiring Chomper out making him do her homework watching him sleep but cuddling his favourite stuffed animal which was cute stroking his purple furred head seeing Pandora there.

"Aww Chomp is cute takingvan nap but it's cool they all got brain boosts but Edith shoukd know better than to use him to do her homework." the guardian minion told her.

"She gave him too much for him to handle, and it was like he burnt a hole in the book, he exhausted himself, they all did because of the energy boost." Pricat told her.

Mark was getting an idea, since Kevin had been brain boosted too and not tired yet finding him helping Kiko in the toy inventing.

"What does he want now?" Kiko muttered.

"I dare ha Kevin to stay up all week." Mark said.

"Dad no, that's dangerous!" Kiko told him.

Mark was making chicken noises which was angering Kevin more.

"Fine." he roared making Mark jump.


	52. Discovering Her Boost

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to MinionFan4Ever as she was reading the newer chapters and hope you like them.**

**Dave and Kevin's adopted daughter Lei discovers her brain boost becoming gifted like her cousins and Kevin.**

**I bet other minion pups are jealous of them because of them having brain boosts.**

* * *

Lei was playing with Sulley whom was brain boosted like her Dad Chomper but still had psychic powers like her mom Pricat and surprised Lei hadn't been brain boosted unaware the sun spots had given Lei a brain boost but it was emerging slowly as her brain was getting more brain cells.

Her head was getting big plus getting supervenergy which got her in trouble with her teacher but she was getting mentally bored making Dave and Kevin underdtand but Dave wondered what it was like to be brain boosted.

It made the adult male Purpke minion annoyed everytime other minions asked making him understand kissing him calming him down but saw dark rings under his husband's eyes knowing Mark had dared him to stay up but he was sleeping off, after he had slipped him hot chocolate.

"Daddy is really tired, because of uncle Mark making him tired, which isn't good.

He needs to sleep, but Mark is in huge trouble." Dave told her seeing her brain boost emerging seeing her happy, knowing minion pups were gonna tease her because of her intelligence like her purple minion cousins seeing her painting amazing pictures using her vivid imagination..

He saw her eating Lucky Charms since purple minion pups liked candy which didn't help with the supervenergy they now had plus they were getting a little chubby but they were pups so it was cute but they were wearing bigger overalls but Gru to,d them not to sweat it because it was puppy fat plus with all that energy they had, woukd grow out of it as they got older, some of them would..

He heard Hiro's excited giggles because his overalls were ripped and naked. so Nefario guessed it was dormant seeing the Purpke minion pups eating chocolate bananas

"Aww this is too cute!" Pricat said giggling knowing it was typical but Kevin saw Lei a little chubby but it was okay, she was a pup plus all kids fixated on sugar but grew out of it growing into teens, seeing Tomago okay realising she hadn't been brain boosted

* * *

Nefario was impressed because Purp had gotten brain boosted and he coukdn't stop inventing which impressed and worried him because of his super energy but getting brain strain because he was doing too much but saw him getting sleepy getting into his bed that was in the lab but was examining Lei surprised that Lei's brain boost was happening, seeing a load of brain cells, making him surprised.

"She's gonna be in the advanced program alright and you and Kevin shoukd prep her for other pups and purple minion pups who didn't get brain boosts are gonna tease her." Nefario told Dave.

"Yeah, Kevin had a who,R debate about it, the other night plus Lei is getting chubby like her brain boosted cousins but they grow out of it right?" Dave told him.

"Yes and Kevin's anxious a lot, but it's okay, he just cares." Nefario to,d him knowing Jewel and her brothers and sisters were surprised their cousins were smart like them.


	53. Acting Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope MinionFan4Ever likes.**

**The Purpke minion pups that were brain boosted are acting out at school because they're not being challenged plus other minion pups are picking on them.**

* * *

and the other minions wondered where most of the purple minions were unaware they were in the local Pizza Hut being mischievous remembering some of the brain boosted pups were there and cut off sugar making Gru worry.

"We need to get there right away, knowing them they're getting hyper." Gru said to Lucy but we're going there entering the Pizza Hut seeing the brain boosted pups sticking their heads under the soda thing drinking up but getting more chubby.

"Let's go guys!" Gru told them as they were leaving but they were full so would feel better in the morning remembering afternoon tea.

Plus the pups had thrown potato salad a lot knowing the people were going to be mad when they came back in the morning.

Their parents were relieved but surprised that their pups had snuck into Pizza they were getting into trouble at school but knew they weren't being challenged.

They were putting them to bed so they could sleep it off.

* * *

Chomper, Kevin, Pricat and Dave were tending to their brain boosted pups who had tummy aches from their mischief knowing they would feel better in the morning so smiled knowing pups would be pups so was sighing but knew things would be okay and that the pups woukd feel better in the morning realising their pups were acting out which bothered them, because they were normally sweet but Nefario knew this was normal of gifted kids.

"It is?" Kevin asked curious seeing Nefario nod.

"Yes because from what Gru to,d me, other minion pups have been making fun of them, calling them big brains among other things along with telling other pups not to play with them." Nefario said making Pricat frown.

"They should have told their teacher or us, instead of acting out." she told him seeing Kevin sigh because he knew that the teacher probably had been ignoring things or giving them work that wasn't challenging for their boosted brains wondering if that was why they were acting out in school because they were behaved here.

"We should help them, feel good about themselves." Pricat said.

Kevin sighed knowing Purp had been kicked out of school for putting a computer virus to all the teachers's computers which Nefario had found hilarious.


	54. An New Minion

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope peopke like plus the idea for this chapter was inspired by Minions and if you've seen the trailers or T spot, you'll understand why.**

**Gru finds a strange purple minion female in the Arctic but brings her home so the other minions are taking care of her.**

* * *

Gru had just gotten back from the Arctic on a mission but had found something intresting a purple minion living there for a long time which made him remember Kevin telling him when he, and the other minions had been living in the Arctic long before they had found him so had brought it back to his house since the AVL or Silas woukd not be a good place for it to stay.

He coukd hear it feverishly talking meaning it was sick but he and Nefario coukd help it seeing Nefario examine it realising it was female making Gru underdtand unaware that some of the minion pups were watching curious because their parents always warned them about strangers and Gru had brought a strange Purpke minion home.

"Purp, you wanna help?" Nefario asked.

"Yep, she looks like she needs help." the Purpke minion pup told his father.

* * *

"You mean Dad brought home a minion he found in the Arctic?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, it's in the lab, and Dad and Uncle Nefario are taking care of it along with Purp but they won't let anybody near it." Stuart to,d him.

It made them remember the past but they coukd help this strange minion going to the lab but bumped into Gru.

"I was just looking for you guys, I need your help." Gru said.

"Because of the minion you found, in the Arctic?" Stuart asked.

"Yep." Gru told them.

They were following him to the lab seeing a messy furred Purpke minion in a warm bed wearing a tribal necklace making them curious but it was asleep.

"She's been asleep for the past four days Grandpa." Purp told Gru.

"I know, but she was in an Eskimo jacket when I found her." Gru to,d him seeing the female purple minion begin to stir.

"W-Where am I?" she asked softly sneezing.

She was surprised seeing minions everywhere including Purpke ones.

"Relax it's okay, you're safe.

I'm Gru and I found you while in the Arctic but brought you here." Gru told her making her understand feeling out of it.

"My name is Lani and looking for a place to belong, since I never had a family to call my own." she told him sneezing.

"That's a pretty name, but just rest okay?" Kevin told her.

She nodded as a fever took hold of her making Kevin sigh.

He and the others were very curious, very curious about this strange purple minion that Gru had found.


	55. Starting A Band

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating but seeing minion stuff in our store and re reading this story made me wanna update **

**It's night in the Gru house plus the minion pups learn a little about their uncles Bob and Stuart plus hearing that Stuart wanted to be a rock star as a teen inspires the pups to start a band called the Mutiny Crew.**

* * *

chuckled seeing the minions being sweet to Lani as she was resting but we're teaching her things because they had been in the Arctic before Kevin had found Scarlet Overkill but the minion pups were curious about surprised that minions had came before peopke on Earth making their parents chuckle since school never told them that so explained.

"Plus your uncle Stuart wanted to be a rock god, when he was a teen always playing the guitar." Bob said making the pups impressed because they loved to sing and play instruments at school.

Stuart chuckled because the pups were impressionable but had found his old guitar but Gru smirked because he never knew that about Stuart but it was cute plus Kevin told him Tbat Bob was a hugger and loved bedtime stories which was very cute like when he told the girls bedtime stories knowing Bob was always by the door listening but more surprised that Kevin was a big brother to both Bob and Stuart which was understandable seeing the male purple minion drink coffee while playing poker with Chomper and some of the brain boosted purple minions, mamimg Dave chuckle.

"Royal flush boys, pay up!" Chomper said as Kevin giggled.

But the pups were with Lani telling her about things like their family mamimg her understand but happy to know this remarkable tribe of minions making the pups giggle mamimg Gru smile because they were being sweet to Lani guessing she had little contact with minions since being in the Arctic so he and his minions would help her out.

Plus it was almost the minion pups's bedtime so Pricat was going to tell stories and the girls were getting ready for bed too meaning stories making Bob happy as Pricat understood after Kevin had told her as she was telling the pups an amazing story.

She saw them get sleepy which was a good thing including her and Chomper's pups carrying them to bed tucking them in.

* * *

"They're very good guys, and maybe this is a good outlet for them." Gru said as their parents nodded because they knew their pups got bored at school making Bru understand since they were very smart but this was a good outlet for them makimg their parents agree.

"They're calling their band the Mutiny Crew!" Stuart said excitedly as that was what they had called their band so was happy the pups had revived the name.

"You mean we can be a band?" Kiko asked.

"Yes as this is a good thing and might help you guys." Gru said.

"Sweet!" Purp said surprising them because he was so quiet but we're guessing this was a good thing but seeing that the school talent show was coming up meaning the Mutiny Crew would shake things up.


	56. Helping Their Pups Out

**A/N**

**Here's more**

**Chomper, Kevin and Pricat are helping their pups because they're having trouble at school plus other minion pups are being mean**

**Plus Purp, Nefario's pup has the mumps so Nefario is very worried.**

* * *

, Kevin and Pricat saw their smart little pups doing an intense lot of homework makimg them worry because of exhausting themselves but they'd already did their own homework makimg Pricat curious because she had a bad feeling other pups were makimg them do their homework as Lei and Sulley along with Hiro nod.

"They said we had to or they'd take our lunches, and be mean to us at recess so we have no choice." Sulley said makimg Gru stunned seeing Kevin push the pile of books as they fell over.

"You guys don't have to do other pups's homework, because that's just wrong!

We're so talking to the principal!" Kevin yelled as Chomper and Pricat agreed because they were being protective of their pups so hated seeing them sad or being pushed around by other pups whom were jealous.

But Nefario heard Purp not sounding good makimg him worry seeing his cheeks all swollen meaning mumps makimg Pricat and Sulley feel,sorry for him as Nefario was checking him out seeing it was mumps plus Purp had came up with an awesome presentation for Villain-Con and he might have to miss it.

Gru was understanding but saw Nefario tucking Purp into bed because he was protesting that he would be fine by Villain-Con but Nevario sighed because he understood that his little genius didn't want to be left out of things.

"It'll be okay plus I've had the mumps before." Sulley told him.

"But I don't like it, and want to help my dad with Villain-Con stuff." Purp said sounding miserable making Nefario sigh.

* * *

Nefario chuckled as Purp was inventing gadgets for Minion pups like themselves but he had recreated the lava lamp gun from Kevin's story but he saw Eldora Sulley and Hiro's grandmother there wondering why.

"Hiro, Lei and Sulley are having problems at school because other minion pups are bring jealous of them being brain boosted which I guessed would happen." Nefario told him as he was building battle bots while in bed because he got mentally bored while sick while Nefario was getting ready for Villain-Con which made Purp sad that he was missing Villain-Con.

Nefario was understanding but was bringing him back things from Villain-Con feeling weird on the inside because his little genius wasn't with him like normal making him sigh and they could talk on Skype making Purp understand.

"It'll be okay my little genius as we'll still rock Villain-Con even if you're not there." Nevario told him as he was leaving him be.


	57. Finding An New Pup

**A/N**

**Here's More and hope peopke enjoy, since we only have one more day until Minions comes out here.**

**In this chapter Gru finds a Purpke minion pup while in Tne London Underhround naming it Tiara or Tia for short whi,e he, Kevin, Lucy and Pricat are visiting London.**

**I hope MinionFan4Ever enjoys.**

* * *

saw the minion pups running around and causing mischief because their parents well Kevin and Pricat were in London with Gru and Lucy so Kiko and Hiro were running around but Purp was feeling better Aftervthe mumps but Nevario had told him how Villain-Con went plus had brought his little genius things back seeing Chompervtry to calm Hiro down without Pricat's help, becausevSulley was now older and at a special nees college for minion pups like her.

"Can't catch us, no matter how!" Hiro said chuckling as he was loving this game of tag making Chomper annoyed seeing Pandora there understanding because she remembered Pricat asking her to help if Tne pups got a bit rambunctious while she and Kevin were away.

Tne female purple furred guardian minion was using her powers to help calm both purple minion pups down but she knew a lot had happened in the past few years like Sulley going to college but sighed because things would be okay.

"Tankyu because Kevin and Pricat are in London plus Lei is here too, but she's a good pup." Chomper told her.

"I know but they're having fun because I was talking to Pricat last night." Pandora told him but they were having fun as it was nearly the pups's bedtime but normally Pricat would tell them stories but Tne pups were making up a huge story impressing their parents.

* * *

While in London and goingbto take Tne London Underground Gru heard growl like snores which meant a purple minion was around because that was how Kevin sounded when asleep finding a messy purple minion there who looked skinny making him stunned seeing it awake but curious seeing Gru sensing a good aura from him, accepting the food but was going with tnem making Kevin and Pricat along with Lucy curious, because he had a soft spot when it came to minions.

"Aw we'll figure it out somehow but it looks female." Gru told them.

Kevin nodded knowing how sweet Gru was to him and his brotners but Pricat was helping Gru give Tne pup a bath like Eldora used to with her and Chomper when they were pups but she saw Tne pup was bonding with Gru and Lucy but it had imprinted with Gru and Lucy, meaning they had no choice but to take her in.

"Aw she can be Emily's little sister Gru so what are you going to call her?" Pricat said.

"Yes as Emily wanted a little brotner or sister, so Tiara will help." Gru told them making Pricat smile because it was such a cute name but Bru was putting Tne female purple minion pup in clean pyjamas making Kevin smile because it was cute plus Tiara was curious about him and Pricat plus they were explaining.

"Ooh cool, and hope Daddy is okay." Tiara told them as Pricat was gently braiding Tiara's really long purple bangs but she was telling the pup things about their family and about her nig human sisters especially Emily making Toara smile but was humming to herself which Tiara liked because it was soothing and her mother had disappeared after leaving her at Tne London Underground where she had lived.

"You're so brave little one, it runs in our Fami,y." Pricat said.


	58. Needing Help With Things

**A/N**

**Here's more of the antics but hope peopke are enjoying.**

**Tisra the newest me,ber of the minion family is settling in, but emotionally attached to Emi,y, Gru's younger daughter plus Kevin and Pricat are figuring out how to deal with Tne school thing for their pups.**

* * *

"Wow an new cousin to play with, but how is she Emily's?" Hiro asked curious because Gru, Kevin and Pricat were home from London a few days later with Tiara Tne newest member of the minion family but Emi,y who was Gru and Lucy's younger daughter was loving Tne female purple minion pup right away.

"Gru found Tiara while we were on the London Underground sweetie, plus Emily wanted a little sister so this is a good thing." Pricat told her son seeing Tiara hiding behind Emily because she was unsure of the other minion pups.

Lucy smiled at this along with the girls because it was so cute but it reminded Agnes of her pet minion Aloha sighing making Emily confused as she and Tiara were playing but the girl was showing Tne female purple minion pup around the house, which Nefario found cute.

"So you decided that she was old enough for a pet minion, right?" he asked Gru.

"Yex but I guess it makes Agnes remember Aloha her pet minion, because he disappeared." Gru told him making the mad scientist underdtand but was seeing Purp help in the lab plus Summer was coming up meaning Villain-Con was coming up

Every summer both he and Purp went to Villain-Con and put on a show but Purp lovec doing this but kept his other cousins out of it because it was something that he and his dad did which was special.

* * *

"So you took your pups out of school, but it makes sense because of what's been going on but maybe we can find tnem a school that fits Tneir awesome talents." Lucy said to Chomper and Pricat along with Kevin.

"We're beginning to think that minion pups and school don't mix, but it's okay because they're smart." Kevin said as Chomper high fived him making Gru sigh.

"Your pups need school as it's important but we can figure it out." he told them but Pricat nodded as she understood but Chomper snorted going to play soccer with Hiro seeing Sulley playing with dolls by herself knowing her dad loved rough housing and playing soccer with Hiro.

"This happens at school too, according to her teacher which is sad because she's sweet if other pups gave her a chance." Pricat told tnem.


	59. Concerned

It was the weekend but the minion pups were already up plus Hiro was playing soccer as usual despite the fact Chomper and Pricat had to,d him about playing soccer in the house but right now he just wanted to play, hearing sneezes making him curious because they were coming from his parent's room seeing it was his Mom making the male purple minion pup feel bad.

Chomper saw Pricat blow into tissues since her head was stuffy, her nose was blocked up and her throat was really sore but in other words she had a cold which made Hiro feel bad since Riley kept his folks up and now his Mom was sick.

"Whoa buddy be careful, your Mom is sick!" Chomper said.

Hiro nodded because he cared about his parents and was hungry going downstairs joining his cousin's but Lei noticed how quiet he was.

"My mom has a bad co,d, so I'm just worried for her." Hiro replied.

Nick snorted at that but Hiro ignored him since his Inc.e Mark was like this to Kevin so was ignoring him until Nick made a remark about Pricat being sick which made his magic come out impressing the other pups.

"Aw man, I promised Mom not to use my magic unless I had to!" Hiro said seeing the adults show up.

"Nick was being a jerk again, but I didn't know Hiro had powerful magic, like Aunt Pricat." Lei said as Chomper sighed.

"He is crown prince of the Minion Kingdom and Riley is crown princess but Hiro has magic which is very strong so Nick ignited it." he explained making the female purple minion in awe

She saw Hiro show up later practising soccer but quiet plus their parents were trying to figure out the school thing since they needed to be in school.

* * *

Gru was stunned that Hiro was in time out since Nick had pushed the male purple minion pup's buttons because his Mom was sick and saying it was his fault which wasn"t true but he knew things were wild in this family but they stuck together.

"Your mom just got a cold, which is normal." he told him.

"It is true, but she'll get better right?" Hiro asked as Gru nodded.

He explained that his mother needed rest to get better making Hiro nod but sneezed making him concerned because purple minions had weaker immune systems seeing Hiro shrug it off.

But he was getting his mother's germs but hiding it because he hated being stuck in bed when he could be practising magic or soccer making Gru sigh seeing him run off plus he saw that Silas wanted to talk to him.


	60. Memory Dream

_It was early morning in the Minion Kingdom and in the castle of King Garrett and Queen Eldora there was much happiness as two sweet heirs had just been born making both rulers happy seeing both infant purple minions, a boy and girl look up curious at their parents._

_"Aw, it's okay guys, as you're very special." Garrett said._

_"Yes and have the perfect names for them, Chomper for the boy and Pricat for the girl." Eldora said smirking revealing fangs but saw both pups liking those names._

_Little did Tneir parents know they would have to send their sweet pups into Tne human world because of Scarlet Overkill who wanted both pups all to herself knowing of their royal bloodline._

* * *

Pricat's eyes fluttered open after that sitting up in bed as it was six in the morning hearing her husband snoring beside her making her smirk but couldn't shake Tbat dream off, because it was a memory of when she and Chomper had been infants making her sigh deciding to keep this a secret for now.

Later that morning she saw the minion pups up to their antics but was sketching because that memory dream had inspired her.

"Hm, drawing your birth home eh?" Kevin asked.

A smirk crossed her purple furred face at this because he got her as she nodded hoping Gru or especially Lucy didn't see making him nod.

"It's okay, as we're curious about where you and Chomper came from." Kevin said as they were having breakfast seeing Hiro and Lei goofing around in the lab chuckling dressed in outfits guessing Kevin had let them wear them.

"Yes, my dad said we could use them." Lei said.

"Just be careful, plus breakfast is almost ready." Pricat said but Hiro sensed something bugged his Mom and couldn't figure out what it was.

Pricat giggled playing with her younger daughter Riley who had magic like her and happy she had a family to grow up into.

Chomper knew what she meant because they'd grown up in this world not knowing they were the heirs of the Minion Kingdom until now so underdtood her over protecting their pups as Hiro could take care of himself and Riley was discovering her magic knowing things would be okay.

"Hey let it go, Pri." he said seeibg her nod.

April wondered what he meant but she was going to tend to her and Carl's pups since they were still in school compared to Hiro and Lei seeing them eat messily making her giggle because it was cute


	61. EasingbAnxiety

"Woah, you enrolled the pups in minion school?" Kevin asked Gru

"Yes, because they need to be in school and this house needs to stay in one piece, right?" Gru replied seeing the minion pups running amok shaking his head.

"Yes, but let's hope they take it well as you know what they're like." Dave replied unaware Hiro had heard telling his cousin's to meet him at the tree fort.

"I heard the adults talking, saying they enrolled us in an new school." he said making Lei anxious because other minion pups woukd be mean to tnem because of their brain boost.

Gru understood as he knew that Hiro and Lei were anxious about things but it would be okay.

"Woah, how did Hrandpa do it find us another school?" Lei asked.

"It won't matter, because the other minion pups are gonna be mean to us, like at our old school." Hiro said making them underdtand but we're talking.

But the ice cream truck distracted them getting out of the backyard on their racers and flagging down the truck knowing their parents loved ice cream too along with their uncles seeing them there, excited plus had money.

Gru chuckled at this as the minions were like kids which was cute making Lucy agree since she was like a Mom to them and the girls.

* * *

That evening the minion pups were rambunctious making their parents chuckle because this always happened but Pandora was helping tnem using dream sand relieving them as the girls were getting ready for bed but Hiro was still very rambunctious, so Pricat was going to calm him down.

She knew he wasn't happy about going to an new school but it would be okay knowing he and Lei woukd be in the advanced program for sure.

"There's nothing wrong with being smart, even if other kids or pups tease you." Pricat told him.

"Yeah, try explaining that when you're sitting by yourself at lunch because the others are scared." Hiro said making Pricat understand now.

"Let's forget about that for now, okay?" Pricat said telling him a story which he was enjoying and laughing which made his mother happy.

Chomper understood after Pricat told him what Hiro had said abut why he didn't want to go to school so they would boost his confidence before then hoping it would work but they needed sleep, to figure things out.

The next morning the pups were up playing making their parents relieved because they cared about them very much and wanted them to flourish very much no matter what others said.

Gru was seeing Lei there drinkimg maple syrup,like her dad making him sigh knowing Kevin must have let her try it seeing the female purple minion pup had maple syrup on her purple furred cheek seeing her hyper to the core.

"Like father, like pup." he muttered.

Lucy chuckled at this but was making pancakes using the pancake maker meaning giant pancakes.


	62. First Day At An New School

The alarm clock rang in Hiro's room as the male purple minion pup sighed sitting up as it was his and Lei's first day at their new school Minion Prep but he was dreading it because he knew the otjer pups their age would make fun of him and Lei, no matter what his folks told him or had been teaching him Tne lady few weeks getting up and dressed seeing his Mom enter relieved he was dressed

"Hey what's wrong sweetie, why stressed?" Pricat asked him as Hiro explained.

Pricat knew that he was anxious about making friends because other pups could be mean like the ones at Hiro's old school putting a charm around his Purpke furred neck seeing him hug her.

"Tankyu Mommy, since you and Dadfy are pretty cool for adults but did Sulley feel like this?" Hiro asked making Pricat nod.

"She would always feel this way, but it turned out okay but just be careful especially with your magic." Pricat told him going downstairs for breakfast

Lucy smirked seeing that both Hiro and Lei were starting their new school today knowing they were feeling nervous but Hiro wondered where Lei was.

"Kevin took her out for breakfast, sweetie." Lucy said making Hiro sigh.

After breakfast they were going but on the ride there, Hiro was quiet making Chomper and Pricat understand and telling him things would be okay as they arrived but Hiro was hugging them before catching up to Lei.

* * *

Later that day Lucy noticed that Pricat was very quiet knowing it was Hiro's first day at his new school making her understand because she and Chomper cared about their pups like Kevin with Lei, only Kevin had seemed calm all day which was weird sighing knowing some wing ballet would take Pricat's mind off things.

Lucy was impressed seeing the female purple minion doing ballet using her wings making Chomper smirk knowing how good she was at wing ballet at Minion Prep making her smile hearing the pups were back, seeing Hiro run up to them.

"How did you do that, Mom?" he asked making Pricat giggle that her son wanted to try wing ballet but his wings were still growing making Hiro irked.

"Aw, it's okay and when your wings grow, I'll show you wing ballet." Pricat told him but Hiro was happy watching his Mom do it helping him forget about how rough his first day was.


End file.
